Fly me to Polaris
by LittleNK
Summary: Crossover with Spirited awayOmukae Desu. What is Hikaru's secret parttime job? What happens when Akira meets Haku? Completed
1. Prologue : Meeting Haku

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae desu or "Haku" from Spirited away or the movie title " Fly me to Polaris".

**A/N :** Well, as you can see, this fic is a crossover between two anime and one manga above. Don't worry, I'll give you some useful info as the story goes on.

" BlahBlahBlah" : character's normal conversation

_BlahBlahBlah :character's thought_

/BlahBlahBlah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Fly me to Polaris**

**Prologue : Meeting Haku **

Somewhere in Tokyo, 6 months before the Hokuto Cup

" Arrz! Finally it's over!" Stretching out his arms up towards the sky lazily, Shindou Hikaru,a fifteen year-old Go pro thanked God silently for ending his boring teaching-game at long last. _That girl is so slow! And I think no one can possibly slower than me! Not to mention that she didn't pay attention at all! Why did she keep staring at me? Or is there something on my face? Then why didn't she say something? Geez! she's so scary._

/ Gruu..Gruu/

" Hmm," Placing his hand on his tummy, he thought. _Maybe a big bowl of ramen will be nice. _" Okay, ramen! Here I come!" Singing happily, he skipped merrily along a river sidewalk.

" ! Is that Touya?" He exclaimed with surprise when he saw the familiar face, it belonged to no one else but Touya Akira who was in a long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. _Maybe he has a teaching-game around this neighborhood too. Why doesn't he wear his middle-aged gay man suit anyway? _Seeing the shirttail hanging outside his pants, Hikaru realized that his destined rival wasn't neat as usual. _Touya always dresses so damn tidily for his teaching-class, maybe he isn't here for it. Well, why don't I ask him for lunch? Then we can play a game together at his Go salon. _" Hey! Tou.." However, he didn't finish the line, he cut off himself once he saw the person his rival was talking with. _A girl? A girt and Touya? Touya and a girl? Touya Akira has a girlfriend? Oh, my god! Touya Akira has a girlfriend! I can't believe it! This is a new era!...Wait a minute, how can he get himself a girlfriend before me? What the heck is going on in this world? This isn't a new era! It's a sign! The Apocalypse has come! _" What should I do? Should I just pass by pretending not know him or should I….Heehee," Running towards the couple, he giggled cunningly. _I bet he keeps it in secret. Oh god, this is so fun, I just caught Touya Akira, Mr. I-live-and breathe-for-Go-only, with a girl! _

" Hi! Touya, What are you doing here?" Tapping the long black-haired boy on his shoulder from the back, Hikaru greeted with a fake sweet smile on his face while he was grinning evilly in his mind.

" Eh?"

" ?" _Eh?_ That wasn't quite what he had expected, he expected Akira to exclaim something like " Shin..Shindou! What are you doing here!" in panic but the confused boy supposed to be his greatest rival simply blinked a few time giving him an innocent look instead while the girl next to him didn't say a single word.

……

……

Smiling softly, the boy said politely, " I think you confuse me with someone else,"

" Eh? _What?_ You mean you're not Touya Akira?" The Go pro blurted out foolishly without thinking.

" No, sorry," Akira's identical twin shook his head slightly, his silky black hair swung gently in the air, it was hard to believe that he wasn't Touya Akira, " My name is Ichinomiya, Ichinomiya Haku," Haku addressed himself.

_Ichinomiya Haku? He's not Touya? With that cool smile, that soft voice and that girly hairstyle, How can he **not** be Touya? But then again…_ Hikaru stole a short glimpse at the girl whom he assumed to be Haku's girlfriend. Though she was rather short, she was fairly cute with her large, round and brown eyes, and her brunette hair. She reminded him of MIB because she dressed in black from head to toe; a black blouse with short-sleeves, a black mini-skirt and a long black coat. _Cropped hair, huh? Not his type, Touya's nothing but a conservative, he probably like a girl with straight long black hair like…Sai? Yeah! I bet Sai is his type!... Come to think of it, this girl is a bit too trendy for Touya. _He commented quietly as he saw her black cowboy boots. _Great! Now I look like an idiot! _Hikaru bowed in apologize. " I'm so sorry, you see, you just look like my riv… friend a lot,"

Haku smiled back kindly, " That's ok,"

" I must say I'm terribly sorry, the blond insisted, " Err..I'd better leave now, have a nice day," Before walking away, he gave Haku a frisky wink, " Ah! I think my friend isn't lucky as you to have such a cute girlfriend like her," Laughing good-naturedly, he smirked.

" !" The couple looked stunned at his tease.

" Bye," Hikaru waved them goodbye and turned around, " Whaa…" He cried when he bumped into something, something big and soft, "A bunny?" He uttered with confusion as he saw a very big pink bunny standing in front of him.

" You can see us?" A man's voice came out from the pink bunny mascot costume.

" Huh?"

* * *

**A/N **: Hi! All! It's been a while now, I miss you guys. That's why I come back with a heart-warming story. 

**The Apocalypse** : The end of the world in bible

**Polaris **: North star


	2. Touya Akira and his doppelganger

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Touya Akira and his doppelganger **

May, at the hotel where The Hokuto Cup took place

" Why can't I join the closing ceremony?" Feeling depressed, Ikawa Kyoko, an official lady from Hokuto Co. Ltd, rested her head on the reception desk and let out a deep heavy sigh in boredom. She wanted to be in the hall with her handsome Ko-Yongha and her pretty Touya Akira rather than sitting here, dying in front of the hall all alone.

" Excuse me, where can I find Shindou Hikaru?" An enchanted voice questioned her.

Promptly got up in panic, Ikawa answered the visitor automatically, "**He.. he's in the hall, sir!**"Seeing the unforeseen guest quickly heading to the said hall, she cried, **" O..Only** **those who are directly concerned in the tournament can..!"** Her voice suddenly grew soft when the guest turned around, "…enter,"

"………" Knowing that the receptionist wouldn't stop him from entering the hall anymore, the young boy in a black sweater and navy pants went inside.

" When did he change his clothes?" wondered Ikawa.

* * *

At the closing ceremony, 

" Ah! Touya-kun!" A higher-Dan greeted the clueless new comer with a smile, " Your father is over there with…" _Eh?_ _Isn't that Touya-kun? Then who is this boy?_

The boy didn't wait for any further question, he continued walking, casting his eyes over the room for his colleague. _Where is he? _If he didn't find him soon, they would be late and he didn't want to, so he decided to ask the girl near by.

" Excuse me, do you know !…" It turned out that that girl wasn't a girl at all, it was a boy, the boy whom his talkative friend always mentioned.

" You…." Gasping with surprise, Akira whispered under his breath. _He!_

" **Wow!"** Kurata cried out noisily, **" Touya-Sensei! You've never told me that Touya-kun has a twin brother!" **

"…….." Kouyo didn't reply, he was too stunned to speak. _Is this possible? Wh_o _is this boy? How can two different persons look exactly the same like this? _The reason he hadn't told the fat pro that his son had a twin brother before because he didn't have! Touya Kouyo had only sole heir, it was Touya Akira, his only son! _Then who is he? How come he looks like Akira? _

Not only the ex-Mejin who got completely confused but also his son, Akira kept staring at another **_him_** in wide-eyed amazement. He perfectly understood why his team manager thought they were twins. The boy standing right before him was nothing but his duplicate, he even shared the same blue eyes as him. _…Or… No…it can't be. Father never ever…but then…why does he…Did he do that? Did father cheat on mother?_

…………

" Touya Akira, I presume," the enigmatic boy woke Akira from his crazy thought.

" You…you know me?" The 3-Dan asked with guarded tone.

" Ofcourse," the boy answered in a friendly way with a soft smile, " Hikaru always talks about you,"

" Shindou? Do you know Shindou?" Akira in a dark-grey suit queried with great curiosity.

" Yes, he told me you're the one who finds Sai,"

_Sai? Did he just say Sai? I find Sai? But when? _Seeing his mirror image was one thing, hearing that he found the legendary Sai was definitely **_another_** thing, it shocked Akira's system.

_Sai? Did Akira meet Sai?_ Kouyo froze.

" Haku?" It was no one else but the famous blond who arrived to the scene with Yashiro Kiyoharu behind his back.

" Touya's twin?" the Kansai pro uttered once he saw another Touya Akira.

" Hikaru," Haku greeted.

" I didn't expect to see you here, well, you don't play Go anyway," Hikaru chatted happily.

_Touya Akira's twin brother doesn't play Go?_ Kurata and Yashiro mentally shouted wondering if this was what it called "double standard". _Touya Kouyo's son doesn't know how to play Go? Touya-Sensei doesn't teach him the game?_

" Are you here to support me?" the bleached bang pro asked optimistically but Haku didn't say anything back, he just looked into Hikaru's green eyes.

………..

………..

Knowing the understood answer, the blond grumbled irritably, " I can't believe this. I thought I've already told Nabeshima-san that I didn't want any assignment during the Hokuto Cup,"

" Tsutsumi-san has a high fever," Haku stated calmly, " Akuma-san is busy nursing him,"

" Ah-I see," Giving himself a massage at the back of his neck, Hikaru said it with a faint sigh, "I guess, we don't have any choice then, Let's go,"

Totally ignored by his only friend, Akira hastily grabbed Hikaru's arm before he left with the suspicious Haku, " **Wait! Shindou!** **Where're you going?** Err.. I means, the ceremony isn't over yet. What assignment? Who is he?" Not knowing why, he only knew that he didn't like this boy, whoever he was, he didn't like him. And he surely didn't want Hikaru to go with him, wherever it was, " Is he your friend?"

" Ah! Yes!" Shindou-1 Dan wasn't well-known for his intelligence, he didn't notice Akira's uncommon hostility at all, not even the slightest. "Touya, this is Haku, Ichinomiya Haku," he introduced his rival to his co-worker, " Haku is my…"

" Partner," Haku said.

_No, Haku. You shouldn't have said that. _Shaking his head in despair, the blond let out a very weighty sigh knowing what the others might think about their **_relationship_**. Although Shindou Hikaru was seldom right and unbelievable dense, he was always correct and incredible bright in this kind of…**_circumstances._** Was it a gift or a curse? He didn't know but he truly wished he was wrong this time but….he was right, unfortunately.

" **Partner?**" Kurata, Yashiro and Akira shouted at the top of their voice. _Partner? They are…_

" **Not that kind of partner!" **Hikaru strongly protested, **" We work together! We're colleagues! "**

" Work? Colleague?" Akira echoed.

" Yes, we've been teaming up for months now," the green-eyed pro explained_. Next time I have to teach Haku to choose his word carefully._

" Hikaru, Let's go," Haku tabbed at the blond's shoulder lightly, " My taxi is waiting," he urged.

" Guys, Let's talk about this later, Okay?" Hikaru ended the interrogation, " I've to go now, Bye," he said before walking away. Smiling, Haku bowed respectfully and followed his **_Partner_** to the exit leaving the Go players dumbfounded.

" **Wait! Shindou**," Akira called out but it was too late, Hikaru and his doppelganger had already disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: **What work? What are they talking about? If you wanna know, you gotta read the next chapter 


	3. A secret gathering

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah": telepathy_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A secret gathering**

Hikaru and Haku hurriedly arrived to the lobby, just like Haku had told him, a red taxi had already been there waiting for them at the entrance.

After both of them had jumped into the said taxi, Hikaru asked, " Where're we going anyway?"

" Midoriyama High School," the long-haired boy replied composedly.

" High School?" the tired pro uttered, " A student, then,"

" I don't know," Haku shrugged his shoulder indicating he didn't know either, " Maybe a teacher,"

" Right," the 1-Dan nodded in agreement, " You know what really bothers me about this job? We'll never know who will be our target or what kind of person they are...were,"

" Well, at least, we know they're good," Haku pointed out wisely, " If not, they'll leave the job to Unit 1,"

_What're they talking about? Target? Unit 1? Are they some kind of secret agent? They work for the government? _A taxi driver who _**accidentally**_ overheard the whole conversation got very curious, apparently he had been watching cable TV too much. _No, on second thoughts, they're just kids, the government doesn't sign up someone as young as them. Maybe, they work for a gang! _

"By the way, Haku, you should be more careful when you introduce me as you partner," Hikaru brought up the topic.

" Why? You**_ are_** my partner," Akira's double emphasized.

_Oh God! They're not only gangsters! They're also gay! Two gay gangsters in my car!_ The taxi driver screamed crazily in his thought.

" Speaking of it, why they were so…**_ alarmed_** when I told them you are my partner?" Haku asked, he still didn't get a clue. _Did I say something wrong?_

_Yes, it's definitely wrong! _" There're many kind of partner, Haku," the worldly blond began his lecture as if he was teaching a 5 year-old boy instead of a 15 year-old boy, " Co-workers like us and…,"

" And what?" urged inquiringly Haku.

" Lovers," Hikaru stated firmly.

" Lovers?" the naïve boy exclaimed with confusion, " But both of us are boys," _Lovers?_

" Well, that's **_exactly_** why they were **_alarmed_**, isn't it? " the 1-Dan didn't want to call his friend 'stupid" because he knew that normally Haku was very clever and quick-thinking but.._ God, sometimes he's so slow. _" They thought we're gay,"

" Gay?" Haku repeated with his questioning tone implying he didn't follow him.

" Homosexual," the green-eyed Go pro shed the light on his inexperienced friend. _This is why I hate talking with a priest...even with an untaught one._

" Ah! I remember! I used to read about this homosexual thing!" Haku tapped his fist on his palm, " They thought we're dating?" Then he absorbed in his thought, there was something he still didn't figure out, " Why did they think we're dating anyway? What led them to that conclusion?" He wondered.

_It's you! _Hikaru wanted to shout it to his face but he didn't have the guts to. _I can't believe that he doesn't realize by now how **gay **he looks! With his pretty face, his tidy dress and his courteous politeness! What led them to that conclusion? Why does he have to be so polite anyway? No straight 15 year-old boy uses that kind of language!...Well, except Touya…God, this is scary, they're so alike. _" Maybe, it's your hair," he tried to be diplomatic. _It **is **because your stupid smooth shiny hair! _

" Why? It's too long?" the young unproven priest asked for his opinion.

" Well…"

" Here, we are, Midoriyama High School," the driver cut in, " 2000 Yen, please," _What are they doing here at this hour? A secret meeting? Whatever it is, I'd better get out of here. _

* * *

Midoriyama High School, 

After Haku had paid the fee, Hikaru decided to ask his associate something that bothered him for months now, " Why you're the one who keeps GSG pocket but not me?"

Haku smirked, " Because I'm reliable,"

" **Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"** the loud-mouthed 1-Dan in a suit demanded angrily**, " Do you actually think I'll cheat the dead?"**

" Just kidding," his girly partner gave him a happy laugh, " Ah! There, they are!"

There, they were, in the playing field, near the high jump area, a huge pink bunny, a cute cheerleader girl in a red and white uniform with big red pompoms in her hands and a high school boy with short black hair, were waiting for them.

" You're so lovely tonight, Yuzuko-chan," Hikaru flattered the brown-eyed girl.

" Thank you, Hikaru-chan," Yuzuko blushed with embarrassment, " You look so cool in a suit too," she complimented back.

" Hikaru-chan…n," the bunny dressing as a cheerleader song...terribly, " What about me? Am I cute?"

…………….

……………. There was no answer, no one said anything.

" **What? You're so cold!**" the bright pink bunny cried annoyingly, "** Hohoho, Haku-chan, Hikaru-chan is such a cold fish!"**

Sadly, Haku didn't take his side, he didn't even waste his time listening to this worthless silly whine, " So, Yuzuko-chan, is this our…client?" he chose his word carefully.

" Yes, this is Kitagawa Kasuki-kun," Checking her Palm, Yuzuko said, " Kitagawa-kun, these two are our part-time agents," she introduced them to each other.

" Nice to meet you," Kasuki, Haku and Hikaru bowed in greeting but…

" Hikaru, it's this way," Seeing his co-worker turning to a wrong way addressing himself to the upright, Haku said stilly.

" **H..How can I know where he is when I can't see him?**" Hikaru shouted with self-protective tone. _Not again! How embarrassing! _

" _Eh?"_ _Kasuki, the ghost in an athletic blue shirt and black shorts, got totally confused. If this golden-haired boy couldn't see him, how was he able to help him? "He can't see me?" he finally said it out loud._

" Don't worry, Kitagawa-kun, Hikaru-chan is a skilful mediums," Nabeshima, the bunny whose shirt had a letter "G" on it, stopped pretending to whine at last.

"_A mediums?"_ _repeated the teenage ghost._

" Yeah, though I can't see or hear your voice, I can still help you," Hikaru knew exactly what the worried ghost was thinking, even if he saw and heard nothing, " I'll let you borrow my body," he stated.

" _Really?" Kasuki shouted happily in excitement._

" Yes, after you possess his body and fulfill your last wish, you have to go with us, Okay?" Nabeshima explained the rule.

_**" Okay! Okay! I promise!"** the athletic ghost promised._

" So, what is your last wish anyway?" questioned Haku.

Then Kasuki began his story, all but Hikaru could hear him, therefore, Haku had to serve as Hikaru's personal translator telling it to him, a brief version, of course.

" Well, Kitagawa-san was a student here, he joined the high jumping team but he got hit by a car the day they selected the team representative," he narrated.

" So, you wanna be the representative?" Hikaru made a guess.

" No," the black-haired translator denied, it seemed like the ghost said something to him, "…He just wants to jump…for the last time,"

"…..Jump in, Kitagawa-san," Inviting the young ghost to possess him, Hikaru said with a cool but gentle smile, " Let's jump together,"

* * *

**A/N** : So, the mysterious starts to unfold. Hikaru is a mediums? What about Haku and the others? Who are they? Gotta wait til next chapter :)

**Firehedgehog : **As your request :)

**Kagomegirl :**Thank you for your comment :) I'll be more careful next time.

**Coiling death : **Is it that confusing ? My,my, I sucks!

**Kitten: **Here, as your request :)


	4. Flying without wings

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah" Telepathy_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Flying without wing**s 

Then the young ghost entered into or rather flied into Hikaru's body.To Hikaru himself, though he had experienced it countless time since the day he signed a work contract with GSG, somehow he couldn't get used to this feeling.

He just stood still, then, out of the blue, a wintry wind blew into him. The strange thing was…that cool but not freezing breeze didn't vanish, on the contrary, it remained there spreading coldness all over every inch of his body, becoming a part of him.

" You're really happy, aren't you?" the hip mediums spoke up.

" _H..How do you know?"_ _Kasuki went pink with awkwardness_.

" I can sense it," Hikaru explained, " Your happiness, your excitement when you're thinking of jumping,"

" _You can hear me now?"_ _the 17 year-old ghost wondered why suddenly the blond was able to hear him._

" Ofcourse, you're inside me, remember?" the owner of the body said sarcastically, " Since now you're inside me, I'm the only one who can hear you,"

" _So…this is how it works, huh,"_ _Kasuki said thoughtfully,_ _" Interesting,"_

" **Hey..y! You two! Let's do the high jump…p!"** Faking his voice as if he was a high school girl, Nabeshima sang unpleasantly…again!

" Here, Hikaru-chan, sport shoes," Yuzuko handed him a pair of yellow running shoes, " You can't do the high jump wearing your leather shoes,"

While Hikaru was changing his shoes, Haku took a crossbar in order to prepare for the high jump, " Kitagawa-san, how tall is it that you want? "

" _Umm, my record is 1.70 meters tall," Kasuki answered, yet, only Hikaru heard him._

" 1.75," theblithe agent told his partner.

" _1.75? But I…"_

" The record is meant to be broken, Kitagawa-san," Cutting off, he grinned arrogantly.

" _!...Okay, Let's do it together!"_ _With his eyes burning, Kasuki stated with confidence._

* * *

" **Hurey! Hurey! Go!Go! Hikaru!**" the charming cheerleader girl and the shocking-pink bunny cheered loudly, jumping, dancing and waving their sparkly pompoms, "** Fight!Fight! Kitagawa!**" 

" Be in the position, please," this time the amateur priest served as a referee, " We'll use the formal rule, you have 3 chance,"

" I'll give you the control now," Closing his sea green eyes, Hikaru said quietly. When Shindou Hikaru opened his eyes again, it was Kitagawa Kasumi who was in command, not Shindou Hikaru.

" Wowww, check this out, I have fingers again," Looking at the moving hands, Kasuki uttered in awe but it wasn't his own voice coming out from the mouth, it was Hikaru's.

" _Technically, they're still be mine," the annoying blond cut in._

" **Oh!**" Kasuki jumped, he was absolutely having fun, "** I can hear your voice inside my head!**"

" _How many times do I have to remind you that we're sharing the same body?" Hikaru asked the overexcited ghost ironically, "Now, let's do the high jump!"_

" **Right!"** Kasuki just remembered why they were here in the first place.

* * *

" Readyyy, Steadyyy...anddd..." Haku lifted his hand up to the dark sky, **" Go!"** Letting his hand fall, he shouted. 

The high jump maniac ghost had no sooner heard Haku's shout than he started running with his top speed. When he reached the jumping point, he jumped into the air. He curved the body to avoid the crossbar but he couldn't make it, he touched it.

/ Clang…g/ The iron crossbar knocked down to the ground.

" _Relax, relax," Hikaru encouraged the disappointed ghost,_ _" Don't worry, relax,"_

" First attempt! Fails!" the judge announced.

" !"

"_Damn you, Haku," The green-eyed mediums cursed. " Don't listen to him, think of jumping only!"_

" **Right!**" With great determination, Kasuki agreed. _He's right, Just think of jumping!_

* * *

" Second attempt!" After Kasuki had been in the position, Haku declared. 

_I ran too fast last time, relax, relax, slow down a bit. _Kasuki thought in silence over and over again.

"….Readyyy...Steadyyy... **GO!**" the 15-year-old arbiter yelled.

Just like the first time, Kasuki started running but this time he was calmer. _Don't push too_ _hard, just follow the rhythm_. Then he jumped, crossed the bar, his head passed it , so did the body but then…

/Clang…g/ The very same iron crossbar fell down to the ground for the second time.

" Damn it!" Thinking back to the day he died, he cursed himself. He remembered well what had happened on that unfortunate day.

When Kitagawa Kasuki had been in junior high school, he was a star, a rising star for the athlete club, however, everything had turned upside down when he entered high school. He had found out that there were so many who was more talented than him, compared to them , his little gift was nothing. The rising star soon became a falling star, he was placed as a substitute. Deep inside his broken heart, he knew that it was entirely his fault. He hadn't practiced much as he was supposed to, he was overconfident, he thought that a talented man didn't need practicing. It was then he realized that he had been wrong for all these years but there was still time left. He began to train hard, harder than ever, harder than anyone, sohe would become the star again. He remembered running to his school, it should have been the day he showed everyone the result of his tough training but he was hit a car instead. When he woke up, he found himself at the playing field. Unable to go anywhere else, unable to see the**_ light_**, unable to let it go, he stayed here, day after day, wandering around, watching his teammates practicing, jumping, breaking their own records. _Is Miyama's record is 1.73? If I pass it, it means that I'm suitable to be the representative, right?_

" _So, this is what happened, huh?" Hikaru abruptly interrupted,_ _" Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just say you only wanted to jump for the last time?"_

" I…" the confused ghost stammered.

" _I think that we gonna break the record together," the two-tone hair boy pushed._

" Ofcourse, we…"

" _Whose record then? Miyama's record? Or yours? He continued pushing_.

" ! "

" _Who are you fighting with ?" He pushed._

"………"

" _Yourself?"_

"………"

" _Or that Miyama guy?" And he pushed._

"………"

" _Why do you love jumping anyway?"_

" !"

" Be in position, please, Kitagawa-san," ordered sharply Haku.

" Ah, Hai!" Kusuki answered. _Why do I love high jumping? Football, baseball, basketball, running…why did I choose the high jump?_

* * *

" **Fight! Fight! Kitagawa!"** Nabeshima and Yuzuko cheered, **" Fight! Fight! Do you best!"**

_Clapping and cheering…_

" Ready...Steady... **Go!**" Haku announced.

_Blood and Adrenaline's pumping throughout the body…… air's hitting on my face… _Running, Kusuki thought.

_**" KASUKI! JUMP!"** Hikaru's thunderous cry woke him up._

Following his instinct, the high jumping player jumped off the ground, into the air. Though, it lasted only a second, he felt like eternity. _Ah…I remember it now… I just…want to know how close I can reach the sky…the moment I'm the closest to heaven…._

/ Paap/ he fell and landed on the landing area.

_This is it! This is it!_

" **Hurey! Hurey!**" the fat bright pink bunny and Yuzuko jumped in delight, hugging each other, "** Nice jump! Who's the best? It's Kitagawa! Ki-Ta-Ga-Wa!**"

" Congratulations, Kitagawa-san," Offering his hand, Haku smiled mildly, " Nice jump,"

" Thank you," Reaching out for the hand, Kusuki got up. _Thank you to you too, thank you._

" _**Yeah!** Nice jump! Well done, Man!" Cheered Hikaru_, _"……But can someone do something with that silly bunny and that crazy girl over there,"_

" Hahaha," Laughed Kasuki.

* * *

Now, it was time for the peaceful ghost to leave Hikaru's body giving it to its rightful owner. 

" This is it, right? Now you're ready to go with us, right?" Nabeshima asked.

Smiling weakly, Kasuki uttered quietly, " When I realized that I was dead…that I had no body left….that I was nothing but just a ghost that no one could see, a mist that couldn't touch a thing…I had never imagined this day would actually come," Fighting back tears of happiness, he said with his trembling voice, " To have the body…to jump…to feel again…..Thank you, all of you thank you," Then he abandoned his temporal body. _Thank you._

" _Especially you, Thank you," he bowed to Hikaru who now gained back his body, unluckily, the blond couldn't see it._

" He's bowing to you," Haku whispered into Hikaru's ear while he was changing his shoes.

" Oh! There's no need to do that!" Standing up rapidly, the cheery 1-Dan said in panic, he didn't get used to courtesy anyway, " I'm glad I can help," he spoke clumsily.

" Kitagawa-kun, it's time," Tapping the ghost's transparent shoulder, Yuzuko said.

" Bye bye, boys," Starting his motorcycle engine, Nabashima shouted cheerfully, " Nice job as always,"

" Thank you, Hikaru-chan, Haku-chan," Waving them a goodbye, Yazuko smiled.

" I'll be in touch," Nabeshima said, " Until next job, Bye,"

Then a big pink Harley carrying the big shocking-pink bunny, the short girl and the young athletic ghost flied into the night sky and slowly disappeared into the dark.

" So, three of them squeeze into that motorcycle?" asked Hikaru since he couldn't see the man he had just helped.

" Yeah, Like always," his blue-eyed co-worker answered evenly.

" I think he should get himself a car," the Go pro suggested wisely, " A sport car, maybe"

" Totally agree," Haku grinned.

* * *

On the way to heaven ( Polaris), Milky Way 

" **_Ah! I forgot!"_**_ Kasuki suddenly cried._

" What?" Nabeshima widened his eyes in alarm, " What is it now?"

" Is there something wrong, Kitagawa-kun?" Yuzuko questioned with worry, " You're not ready to leave that world yet?"

" **_I forgot to ask his name!"_**_ Slapping his forehead, the ghost hung his head down in disappointment_.

" Whose name?" Yuzuko wondered.

" _**That boy!"** Kasuki_ replied _loudly,_ **_" The two-tone hair boy who let me borrow his body! The mediums!"_**

" Shindou Hikaru," Nabeshima stated.

" _Huh?" _

" His name is **Shindou Hikaru!**" he repeated louder, " **Shindou Hikaru!**"

" _Shindou Hikaru, huh?" whispered Kasuki_, _" Shindou Hikaru," _

* * *

**A/N** : Next chapter, we'll know more about Hikaru and GSG! What do you think about this chapter? I'm myself not an athlete but I try my best to show Kasuki's love for high jump. So how is it? 

**Kathy :** Glad to see you on the review list :)Glad to know you like it :)_"and what happen those six months ago?"_ Gotta wait till next chapter

**Firehedgehoq :** So what do you think about Hikaru, the mediums?

**Kagomegirl21 :** "_just be sure to keep an eye open"_ Haha, okay. Well, the thing is, I've already finished this story before I posted it. So, if you find the following chapter confusing, I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to rewrite it, I know, I know, Bad LittleNK.

**Dragonshadows **: About the taxi driver? Well, I just wanna add something fun in the chapter, do you like it? And it's true that taxi driver like to do it, at least here, Thailand.


	5. GSG

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah" Telepathy_

/ Blahblahblah:soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 4 : GSG**

" What are you thinking?" Haku spoke out while they were walking to the nearest station.

" Nothing," the Go pro lied.

" It's Sai, isn't it?" Seeing his friend looking at him in surprise as if he wanted to asked him how the hell he knew that, the shy boy smiled at him, " Every times you see them guiding the spirit to heaven, you think of him, you think of Sai,"

That was correct. Hikaru couldn't deny that. Every times he saw that pink Harley vanished into the cloud, he kept wondering. Was it the same for Sai? Did someone come to him? Who guided him to the upper world? Was it Nabeshima-san, his boss, or was it someone else? Did Sai get there by a car, a van or a motorcycle? Could he fit in the Harley? Or did he go there by himself? After 1000 years, why did he suddenly see the light? Why did he leave without telling him? Not even a good bye?

" Am I that predictable?" Walking down the dark street, Hikaru tittered quietly.

" On the contrary, you're the most impulsive person I've ever met," the would-be priest commented with a satisfied soft smile on his pretty face.

" Then how…"

" We've been working together for 6 months now, remember?" he pointed out, " Besides, no matter how unpredictable you're, in the end, it's always about Sai,"

" 6 months, huh," It amazed the lively blond how fast time flied, " It feels like yesterday,"

* * *

6 Months ago, 

" Can you see us?" the shocking pink bunny asked Hikaru excitedly.

" Of course, I can," Raising his inquiring eyebrow, Hikaru retorted annoyingly, " I'm not blind, you see," _What kind of questions is that? Hello dude, I can even see a ghost, you know?_

Taking off the bunny head, the man in the mascot costume repeated the question again, " Really? Can you see us? **_All the three of us?"_** _Maybe he's gifted too! Lucky! Another member!_

_This guy is so weird. _Looking at the strange man, the annoyed boy critiqued. The man before him was quite charming, he was the kind that women attracted. He was tall, handsome, mature, cool and had long black hair_. If he isn't in this ridiculous costume, he must look much better…much much better. _" Yeah, I can see the three of you, why can't I?" he snapped sharply, " One," Pointing at the tall man, Hikaru began to count, " Two," this time he pointed at Haku, " And this girl, three," he finished counting, " Now, please, excuse-me," _I'd better stay away from this guy._ He stepped aside trying to escape.

" What?" The odd but good-looking man exclaimed. It seemed that there was a communication problem here. Apparently, to the two-tone haired boy, the word 'The three of us' meant; he-the bunny, Haku and his secretary, " You can't see **_her_**?" Pointing at a girl in a blue dress floating over his shoulder, he looked at Hikaru in confusion. Yes, by the word 'The three of us' he meant; himself, his secretary and the flying ghost.

…………

…………

Seeing the long-haired man pointing at empty space, all theconfused pro could say was " Eh?"

" So, it means that he sees us but not her?" the brown-eyed girl spoke for the very first time.

_Her? Who?_ Hikaru wondered since he didn't see any other girl around here except the MIB girl.

" Umm," The guy in the mascot costume observed the trendy boy carefully.

/ Musical Melody/ A cell phone rang, it belonged to the girl.

" Hello," She hurriedly answered it and slowly walked away the group to have some privacy.

" Well," Searching his pocket,the bunny guy brought out his business card and gave it to Hikaru, " My name is Nabeshima, Nabeshima from GSG,"

Taking the card, Hikaru uttered, " GSG?" He read the card, it said, " Ghost Sending Ghost to heaven service, Nabeshima, Unit 2," _What? Ghost?_

" Have you ever heard what they say ' When we're gone, they'll come to take us' ?"Nabeshima tried to put in plain words, " Well, I'm one of them"

" Huh?" Sadly, it wasn't good enough. _What the heck is he talking about?_

" What I'm trying to say is…"

" Nabeshima-san, it's Ent-chan," the girl interrupted, " He said he's done,"

" Oh!Is that so?" Turning to Haku, Nabeshima grinned widely…too wide, " Haku, I'll leave them to you,"

" What?" Akira's look alike exclaimed, somehow his What seemed to be much much more civil than Hikaru's, " What do you mean by ' I'll leave them to you'?"

" Well, it means, I'll leave both of them to you," Out of no where, a pink Harley appeared by Nabeshima's side.

" You mean you want him to be…" Haku knew what his childish boss wanted.

" Yap," Getting on his Harley, the chief nodded.

" But he can't…,"Akira's mirror image protested.

" But he can see us," Nabeshima cut in, " He can be useful,"

" Bye, Haku-chan, take care of Sakakura-san too," Sitting on the backseat, the girl said cheerfully.

" Wait! Yuzuko-chan!" Haku cried but none of them listened to him.

Then the shocking-pink Harley just lifted up from the ground and flied smoothly into the sky before disappearing into thin air without a trace.

………

………

………

" Did..Did they just…" _Did they just fly?_

" Yes," Knowing what his future partner wanted to say, Haku replied.

" I mean they just…"

" Fly, yes," He spoke, his voice was surprisingly calm.

" Oh..**_Okayy_**,"

………

………

5 minutes passed in silence, finally, Hikaru recovered from a state of shock, " Okay, where's the camera?"

" Camera?"

" Yeah, I'm in Candid Camera, right?" He winked playfully implying he knew what was going on, " Where is it?"

" We're not in Candid Camera," Haku said it with a cool voice.

" ….**_Okayy_**," the cheerful pro nodded slowly…very slow, " You know, normal people don't just sit on motorcycle and fly,"

" Who says that they're normal people?...What is your name? May I ask?"

" Shin…Shindou, It's Shindou Hikaru," _Why suddenly he wants to know my name?_

" So, Shindou-kun, Do you believe in ghosts?" Haku didn't realize that he just asked the very right question to the very right person.

" Eh?"

When Shindou Hikaru was 12, under his grandpa attic, he had experienced a spiritual world for the first time. Now, without knowing, he was about to experience it for the second time.

" This way, please," the introvert boy invited them, both of them, Hikaru and the ghost.

* * *

Later, they sat on the riverbank, Haku posed the same question, " Do you believe in ghosts? Shindou-kun," 

With his cross-legs, the blond snorted, " Funny, I do,"

" You see," Haku began, " When people die, they should instinctively see **_the light_** and depart from this world," he paused for a moment to judge Hikaru's reaction. When he saw no reaction, he continued, " However, most of them can't see it and stick around instead of going to…err…a better place,"

" Tell me about it," Smiling to himself, Hikaru tried not to laugh. _That's exactly what he did_. He kept thinking of his silly ghost.

" That's why GSG is organized," the blue-eyed boy notified him, " To help those who can't leave this world…wandering ghosts,"

" How?"

" By helping them to fulfill their last wish that lingers them from leaving this material world," He replied with a serious tone.

" Wait," Hikaru cut off, although he did believe in ghosts since he himself had met one but this whole GSG thing was…unbelievable, "….You mean, you guys are angels?"

" Haha," Laughing until the tears welled up his eyes, Haku shook his head and wiped the tears off, " No, I'm just a normal boy…not that normal, I mean," he hesitated, he didn't know whether he should reveal his secret to the boy whom he had just met or not. When he was a kid, everybody laughed at him whenever he told them about his gift, even so, there was something special about this cheerful boy. _Well, he did see Nabeshima-san and Yuzuko-chan flying, maybe he believes me._ " I…I see dead people,"

" …I see," Nodding in acknowledgement, Hikaru acted as if it was the most trivial thing…like everyone could.

Unknown to the loud-mouthed 1-Dan, his still and indifferent reaction absolutely surprised the other boy. _I see? Just ' I see'? Did he think I'm joking? _However, there was no trace of sarcasm in the carefree blond's voice.

While Haku was still wondering if Hikaru really believed him or not, the relaxed boy spoke up, " And that bunny guy and that girl…are they angels?"

" No, no," Waking from his thought, Haku replied with a soft chuckle, " They're ghosts,"

"….That's the reason why it's called GSG, isn't it?" That was right, when it came to ghost, the slow pro was very quick, " Ghost Sending Ghost to heaven, huh,"

"…Right,"

" I see,"

Then the total silence fell between them again, they just sat there, by the river, no one said anything. A 3 minute silence flied, Haku eventually broke the silence , " Do you really believe me?"

" You mean, the whole ghost and GSG thing?" Watching the shallow river, Hikaru asked back. Akira's clone nodded quietly. " …Yeah,"

" Really?"

" Yeah, why? Did you lie to me?"

" No! I didn't!" Haku shook his head in denial.

" Then what?" the uncivil Go player retorted, " Isn't it good that I believe you?"

" It's just…." Looking down, bending his knees close to his chest, the timid boy hugged his knees tight, " Most of people don't believe in ghosts anymore," he said sadly as his bad memory came back to haunt him, " Especially teenagers,"

" Well, I'm not most of people," Hikaru smiled softly to Haku, " I do believe in ghosts,"

" Really?"

" I met one,"

" Really?"

Hikaru, too, knew that most of people didn't believe in ghosts but it seemed that this boy did, so he decided to tell him his secret. Yes, he told him about Sai.

" …Since that night I've never dreamt about him again," he ended the story.

"…You know, I think seeing a ghost is unusual enough," Haku smiled, " But **_you,_** you lived with a 1000 year-old-Go-playing ghost,"

" Said by the guy who works with a bunny who owns a flying Harley," Hikaru snapped back.

…….

…… Looking at each other, they burst out into laughter.

" Wait, that guy, what's his name..errr," Reading the business card again, Hikaru read it out loud, " Nebeshima-san,"

" Yes?"

" He's a ghost?" he asked curiously.

" Yes, his assistant, Yuzuko-chan, too, is a ghost,"

" And they…"

" They help the dead achieving their last wish and guide them to heaven," Haku enlightened him.

" And you…"

" I help them…Or I should say I work for them," he corrected himself.

" You work for them?"

" As one of their part-time agents, yes,"

" A Part-time agent?"

" Yes, I help them from time to time,"

" Did you just say you were one of their agents? So it means…"

" There're others," he answered.

" Woow…I can't believe it," Hikaru uttered with the breathless excitement, " How did you…"

" _Excuse-me, I don't want to interrupt but…" The ghost cut off, " Are you gonna help me or not?" Flustered, she queried. _

" **Oh! Sakakura-san! I'm terribly sorry!**" Jumping to his feet, Haku bowed to his client.

" Who are you talking to?" wondered Hikaru. They were alone…weren't they?

Puzzled, the GSG staff inquired, " You don't see her?" _She's here, standing right in front of him._

"_We're running out of time," Sakakura Hotaru, the ghost, urged._

" Her?" Hikaru asked since he saw no girl around here, " Who?"

_So he can't see her. _Haku carefully observed his new friend with confused eyes. _But he can see Nabeshima-san and Yuzuko-chan, how can it be? _

" _Let's go," the young ghost pressed._

" ………Shindou-kun," the long-haired boy called, " If I tell you that there's a ghost, a woman ghost, standing in front of you, would you believe me?" he asked.

" Eh?" _A ghost? In front of me? What ghost?_ However, judging from Haku's intense look, Hikaru knew that the other boy was telling him the truth, "…Yes,"

" Do you want to help me?"

" Help you?"

" To fulfill her wish," Haku clarified, " So she can finally go up there,"

There were so many unclear questions in Hikaru's mind. If there really was a ghost standing here, why couldn't he see her then? After all, he could see and hear Sai. Did Haku lie to him? Haku didn't look like a liar to him. Why did he lie to him? Most importantly, he didn't have any reason to. _What about that Nabeshima guy? If he is a ghost, how can I see him but not a ghost before me? And why do they use a ghost to guide another ghost to heaven? Riding a Harley to heaven? Shouldn't this duty belong to the angel? What the hell GSG exactly is? How come Ichinomiya works with them? _

Despite all the questions, Hikaru said, " Yes, I'll help you,"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this should be the longest chapter 2334 words! Chapter 5-7 is about what happened 6 months ago..well, just want you to know, we don't want to get confused, do we? Okay, I have a confession to make, actually I'm gathering data for my next fic, I'm doing it for a while now. It's an alternate universe HNG fic but the thing is...there's someone who recently writes about it...I don't know...Although we do share the theme, I'm sure that we doesn't share the same plot...Should I write it? I don't wanna called a copy-cat, what do you think? 

**P.S** : The concept about ghost, the dead and GSG in this fic is from Omukae Desu.

**Kathy : **There's a reason why he didn't see others ghost, can you figure it out?

**Kagomegirl : **Okay, I'll try...by the way, Thank you about " sang-song" , I've already fixed it :)

**Firehedgehoq : **Ha, I knew that you guys mightmention about " dark ghosts", well, the answer is in the next chapter :)


	6. Shopping

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah" Telepathy_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Shopping**

In a supermarket,

" Okay, tell me again, what in the world are we doing here?" Hikaru asked in total confusion while Haku was busy finding Sakakura's favorite dark chocolate cake mix.

" Because Sakakura-san's wish is to bake a cake," the boy with blue-sapphire eyes answered tranquilly.

" Boy, what a weird wish," mumbled quietly the chatty boy.

" _**Hey! I want to bake a birthday cake for Kaito! What's wrong with that! Huh?"** Sakakura burst out angrily, however, Hikaru didn't hear it._

Haku who heard every single word spelled out, " She want to give it her friend,"

" Oh, I see," the golden-haired boy nodded slightly before stealing a glance at his new friend, " Well, Can I ask you something?"

" Of course," Putting a package of instant chocolate pudding mix into his basket, Haku replied. His attention was on Sakakura's order, not Hikaru's question.

" Well, If three of them are all ghosts .." Hikaru began with the most confusing subject, " Then how I only see two of them, I mean, if I can see the dead, shouldn't I see **_all _**of them?"

" I don't know either," Turning to face the stylish pro, the clever boy theorized, " Maybe it's because Nabeshima-san and Yuzuko-chan aren't just a common ghost, they're GSG members after all. They have the power that ordinary ghosts doesn't have, maybe that's why you're able to see them,"

" But I did see Sai," Hikaru protested, " If I could see him, why can't I see other normal ghosts?"

"… I don't know, I'm sorry," Haku apologized.

" That's ok," Surely, the 1-Dan was disappointed but there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't Haku's fault that he didn't know the answer, wasn't it? " So, what about GSG?" he changed the topic.

" What about it?"

" Don't you think it's kinda odd that they let ghosts perform a duty which should belong to angels? Or there's no angel? There's heaven but no angel? And what about the business card? I mean, though he's the agent, he's still a ghost, you said it yourself. Yet, he gave me his business card acting like a salary man working for a middle-class company," Hikaru spoke mockingly.

" It **_is_** a company," Haku stated firmly as he found the semi-sweet chocolate chip brand that the guy named Kaito liked.

" What?"

" GSG, it's a company, a service company," he informed.

" _**What?**_" _Does it mean we have to work even if we die? Oh man! This is wrong! Definitely wrong! _Hikaru mentally whined wildly.

" I don't know much about the company," the part-time employee continued, " It seems that it's formed only couple hundred years ago. Before that, the system wasn't well-organized, as a result of that, many ghosts were abandoned, they remained in this world, some of them became evil," he narrated.

" E…evil?"

" Yes, the ghost that died for a long time will soon lose his mind and become a bad crazy ghost someday," he lectured, " You're very lucky that Sai doesn't turn evil," he noted solemnly, " If he does, Unit 1 will certainly get rid of him without any doubt,"

" Yeah, I'm very lucky," _Sai, the wicked ghost? Ha, I can't imagine that. _Hikaru giggled.

" I think the reason no one came to take him because he wasn't on the list," Haku assumed wisely.

" What do you mean?"

" The company and the new effective system were organized 200-300 years ago but Sai had died long before that, right ?" he calculated, " That's why they didn't have his data," he ended his theory.

" You mean, all ghosts from the ancient time are ditched? Just like Sai?" Eyed widened in shock, Hikaru cried crossly, "That..That's not fair!"

" Comparing to the dead, there're so few agent," Haku replied calmly as always, " They have to deal with the recent deceased first,"

" That sucks, man," the blond cursed.

Finally Haku got all the ingredients that Sakakura wanted, " Let's go,"

" Ah..okay," Hikaru hadn't got over the shock yet, all he could do was following the other boy like a puppy.

* * *

At the cashier, 

" Cool! You've got a credit card!" Hikaru exclaimed when he saw the golden card.

Haku smirked proudly, " It's GSG card,"

" What?" _First, business card! Now, a credit card?_

" Well, the company should the one who pay for entertaining the clients, right?"

" Right, but that.." _This is getting weirder and weirder. _

" Let's go to my house," he suggested.

" Oh, okay, let's go," Then they headed to Haku's house, along with the Sakakura, the ghost, of course.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, on the way to Haku's place 

" Err, Can I ask you something?" Asked Hikaru, he knew he had already asked too much but he wanted to know more about GSG.

Haku smiled warmly as always before he answered, " Of course, why not?"

" You mentioned Unit 1, what is it?"

" They have 6 units," he informed, " Unit 1 is the unit that formed to capture bad spirits,"

" And then what? Capture and…"

" I don't know," Shaking his head, Haku came clean, " As I told you before, I don't know much about the upper world, Nabeshima-san and Yuzuko-chan aren't allow to say much about it,"

" I understand," _Well, after all the living shouldn't know much about what's going on up there._

" This is my house,"

Hikaru looked up at the red tall wooden gate before him. It was a gate way to a shrine, Shinto shrine, " This is a shrine,"

" Yes,"

" Your house is a shrine,"

" Yes,"

" Shinto shrine,"

" Yes,"

" Then your dad is…."

" a Shinto priest,"

" That means someday…."

" I will become the head priest of this shrine,"

" You're a priest?"

" Not yet, I'm too young," Haku said as if it was the most common thing in the world but for Hikaru…

" You, a priest?" _A priest?_ _He's priest?_

" Someday, yes," Haku nodded, " Perhaps, that's why I possess this power since I was little," he climbed up the rock stairs, " Let's go,"

" A..Ah!" _Well, it makes sense, it makes a perfect sense. He is a son of a priest and will be the head-priest one day_. _It's usual for him to see the dead. But me? What about me? I'm just a normal boy, how can I see Sai?

* * *

_

In the kitchen,

" _Okay, Let's get started!" Sakakura song, **" I want it to be the best cake ever!"**_

" Now what?" Hikaru questioned.

" _First, preheat the oven, 350 degree," the ghost in a blue dress instructed._

" Could you take the ingredients out of the bag? I'll prepare the oven and the utensils," Haku said. It was a good decision since he was the only one who knew where the cooking utensils were.

" Okay,"

While Hikaru was placing the ingredients on the counter, Haku preheated the oven and brought out whatever he thought necessary to bake a cake.

" _Combine the ingredients together, First, 18 ounce of cake mix,"_

A thought crossed Haku's mind," This is how we're going to do it," Taking a deep breath, he explained the plan, " Because I'm the only one who can hear Sakakura-san, I'll add the following ingredients into the bowl while you, Shindou-kun, mix them together," he proposed, " Shindou-kun, could you do that for me?" he offered Hikaru a whisk.

" O..Okay," Nodding slowly in doubt, the clumsy boy received the whisk. To be honest, Hikaru felt **very** uneasy about this since he had never cooked before but what choice did he have? He had already agreed to help, he had to keep his promise, there was no turning back.

Haku followed Sakakura's instruction and added the ingredients into the mixing bowl bit by bit. First, it was the cake mix, then, the pudding mix..sour cream..eggs..vegetable oil and coffee flavored liquor.

" _Keep beating till it's well-blended" the deceased chef ordered._

" She wants you to keep beating it,"

Since it was his very first time in kitchen, Hikaru awkwardly mixed the flour.

" _**No! You're gonna spoil it all!" **the dead girl with long wavy hair screamed at the top of her voice. By instinct, she hastily reached out her hand to catch Hikaru's but her transparent hand didn't pass through the boy the same way it happened whenever she wanted to touch something, her hand was pulled into the boy's body by an invisible force._

_Everything happened so fast, before she knew what was going on, it was over. She was inside Hikaru's body, it seemed that she had possessed the blond…by chance.

* * *

_

**A/N**: Now, what will happen next? Chapter 2 and 3 got 92 hits but there're only 4 comment! It means that in 23 reader, there's only 1 reader who give me the review! Com'on, guys!

By the way, I'm look for HNG transcription, do you guy know where can I find it?

**dragonshadows :** _"anyone who has read this would know your not copying "_ Yeah, you're right, Thanks.

**Firehedgehog:** Yes, sir! Rightaway, sir!

**Kagomegirl :** You know me :) I update everyday :)

**Kitten :** Of course, there's a reason why he can't see others ghost? The question is...Do you know it?


	7. The birth of a mediums

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah" Telepathy_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The birth of a mediums**

" What the…" Hikaru frowned, he knew something had just happened, something had just definitely happened. _Just a second, it felt like somethingwent inside my body._

" _? I can hear his thought!" Sakakura blurted out._

" !" the green-eyed Go pro jumped to his feet in panic once he heard a strange woman voice inside his head, "** Who…Who are you?**"

" _You can hear me now?" The dead chef asked._

" Shindou-kun?" Turning to the other boy, Haku noticed that his client was missing. _Eh? Where is Sakakura-san anyway?_

" **Who are you? How did you…. Who are you?**" Covering his ears with both hands, the alarmed boy cried out crazily, " **No, don't answer that! Stop talking inside my head! And** **get out!**"

" Shindou-kun, what's wrong?" Catching the other boy on the shoulders, Haku questioned with a deep worried look on his placid face.

" I…I…I don't know," Not knowing what happened to him, eyes widened in fright, Hikaru stammered faintly as a growing sense of fear started to consume him bit by bit. He hold himself tight trying to control his trembling body, " Someone is inside my head, a woman," Shivering, he answered inaudibly.

" A woman?" There was only one woman there, it was… " Sakakura-san?"

**"** _**Yes, I'm here!"** the ghost shouted at full volume, **" I'm here! I'm here!"**_

" You're Sakakura? " Hikaru asked in disbelief, " The girl who wants to bake the cake?"

" _Yes, I am," the dead woman with wavy hair confirmed, " What's going on?"_

" **How am I supposed to know?**" Snapping back sharply, he turned to Haku, " She's here, inside my head,"

" What?"

" **She's here! Inside my head!**" he repeated.

" Do you mean she possesses you?" Haku questioned in doubt.

**" **_**Hey, Don't talk like I'm some sort of evil ghost!"** She blew out angrily._

" I..I don't know," Hikaru replied tiredly, _What's happening? How?_ " Ah, And she doesn't like when you refer like she's some kind of freak'in scary blood- thirsty ghost,"

" ……_Ne, ne," Sakakura called, a brilliant thought had just came across her mind, " Your name is Shindou, isn't it?"_

" Yeah, Oh! I'm talking to her," Hikaru told his concerned friend.

" _Could you lend me your body?" Haku's client asked with hope._

" **What? What did you just say?**"

" What?"

" _Com'on, You don't wanna bake the cake, you don't know how to,"the girlmarked, " I want to do it, I know how to do it," she pointed out sensibly._

" That's true but …**Wait…t!**" Hikaru fell down. All of a sudden, he felt like someone pushing him hard causing him fall off a chair. The force was so powerful, girl's desire were always powerful.

" **Shindou-kun! Are you alright?**" Right now, Haku became extremely anxious. _What's happening here?_

/ Huff Huff/ _The blond panted heavily._

" I.. I'm not Shindou," the boy in a yellow shirt puffed.

" Eh?"

/ Huff Huff/

Looking up from the floor, Sakakura stated, " I..Sakakura,"

" What?" _What? _At this moment, the would-be-priest nearly got a heart attack, " Where's Shindou-kun then?"

**" **_**Help me!"** Crying out for help, Hikaru shouted at full volume, **" I'm right here!"** But the worried boydidn't hear him._

" He's here but I'm the one who controls the body now," the young woman explained.

" You mean you two switch places?" Haku was very clever indeed.

" Yes,"

**" **_**Switch?"** the owner of the body said sarcastically, **" Sis ,You just about stole my body!" **he grew furious._

" Look, I only have 2 hours left in this world before they come to take me away," Sakakura said forlornly, " Shindou-kun, please, let me baking this cake and give it to him," she begged.

**" **_**Arrz…Damn it!"** Knowing that he wasn't cold enough to turn down the poor girl's request, the blond cursed himself for his weak heart, "…You'd better hurry then," _

" Thank you!" Saying in tears, the ghost thanked him from her heart.

" What? What are you two going to do?" Haku, who didn't hear Hikaru, questioned nervously.

" Shindou-kun agrees to lend me his body to bake the cake," the girl laughed happily in a girly way, Shindou Hikaru looked so **_Gay _**now.

" What? But that…" _It's unsafe to let the dead to possess a living body!_

" Okay, let's do it," Not waiting for any protest, Sakakura began making her chocolate cake.

Unlike Hikaru, she expertly combined the ingredients together, it only took her 5 minutes to do it. Then she spooned the mixed flour into a cake pan and put it into the preheated oven. Now, they had to wait until it was cooked.

* * *

" You know, last year, I baked this chocolate cake for him," Babbling, Sakakura started to talk about her old days while they were waiting. 

" _You means your boyfriend?" _

" **Kaito isn't my boyfriend**!" Slapping her hands…Hikaru's hands down onto the dinning table hard, she blushed into crimson red, even Hikaru also felt a hot blush rose to his cheeks, " **He's just a friend! A childhood friend! Nothing more**! **Nothing less!** "

" _Yeah..h, right, whatever you say, Sis,"_

" **I mean it! He's not..!**" She yelled to cover her embarrassment.

" You baked a cake for him, and then what?" Haku tried to distract her. _Even he's inside his own head, he still finds the way to annoy people. _Shaking his head in despair, he sighed slightly.

" Well, he ate it," the deceased chef continued, " And do you know what he said after his first bite?"

"….." Akira's double shook his head.

" _Nope,"_

" **That stupid jerk told me that it was the worst cake he had ever had!**" Hikaru's beautiful green eyes now blazed with the girl's wroth, " **Arrz! I should have killed that idiot! I should have clutched his neck making him choke to death**!"

…_Woman's rage is surely scary. _" Well, at least, he's honest..st" Terrified, Haku paused when he saw Sakakura's deadly glare.

" **What-did-you-just-say?**" She demanded furiously, she was absolutely angry…very very angry.

**" **_**Sis! You can't kill a priest!"** Hikaru warned._

/ Ding/ the oven rang, Haku was lucky this time.

" _Let's go, Sis," Hikaru tried to distract her to save Haku's life, "Go to his place and give it to him!" _

* * *

In front of Kaito's room, 

" Are you ready?" Haku asked the ghost, " Let's ring the door bell,"

Catching Haku's cold hand rashly, Sakakura suddenly got cold feet, " What if he says it's bad, I..I can't…"

" _You don't know that, Sis," Hikaru cheered her up._

" I..I..," She stumbled, " Ionly want to hear him say that it's good but if…,"

" _Hmm, if you're afraid, maybe I should…" Taking a deep breath, the bleached bang boy concentrated._

" Eh? **What**…t" This time it was Sakakura who was pushed out, Hikaru's determination won over her cowardice.

………..

" Sakakura-san?"

" Phew, it's me, Shindou," Hikaru told him after he gained back his body.

" What?" This whole ' **_switch_**' thing started making Haku dizzy now. _This is so confusing. _" Sakakura-san?" he uttered as he saw the girl flying over his friend's head.

" Eh? Where is she now?" the jolly boy wondered, " Why can't I hear her?"

" She's over your head,"

" You mean I shake her off?" he frowned, " Great, now I can't hear her… Man, this is so complicated,"

" Err, Shindou-kun,"

" Okay, what happen happens," Not listening to anyone, Hikaru pressed the door bell.

**" **_**What** **are you doing?"** the girl screamed in terror, **" No!"** Poor Haku, he almost went deaf._

" Yes?" The door opened, a tall young guy with orange hair came out.

" Err.." _What should I say to him?_ Shindou Hikaru was a kind of man that acted before thinking, now he didn't know what to do. _It's gonna be weird if two unknown boys come to your door and give you a birthday cake._

" Our friend asks us to give you this," Unlike Hikaru, Ichinomiya Haku always thought before he acted, that was why he always came up with a good plan. He handed the guy a box.

The orange-haired guy opened it right away, he paralyzed when he saw what was in the box, "….Chocolate cake…dark chocolate cake," he looked at the boys in wide eyes opened, " How did you…"

" Could you try it right now?" Hikaru cut him off, " And tell us how it tastes?"

**"** _**Shindou-kun! No! No! No!"** the girl cried out wildly._

_Shindou-kun…_

Using his bare hand, that guy did taste it straightaway. Tears started to roll down his cheeks while he was chewing it, "…your friend…it's a girl, isn't? ..and her name…her name is Sakakura Hotaru," Chocking back tears, he asked with his shaking voice. _No one knows that I like dark chocolate except her. But how…she's gone… a week ago._

" Yes, that's right," both boys nodded.

" Last..last year she baked me a cake…a dark chocolate cark just like this one," the grown-up man whimpered, "It's the **_worst _**cake ever," he snorted, " I..I bet she wants a rematch, right?" he laughed ironically.

"………"

" _Kaito…," Covering half of her face with her hands, Sakakura nearly cried._

" I…I think she wins this time," Fighting back his tears, Kaito said, each word seemed so hardto come out.

" …I …I think she really likes you," Hikaru knew he had no right to tell him this but..he had to say it.

**" **_**Shindou-kun!"** the ghost blushed deeply. She did love him but she didn't dare to tell him, she didn't want to ruin their friendship._

" **Shindou-kun!**" _It's not proper!_

Kaito smiled softly, " I know,"

**_"_** _**! Eh?"** exclaimed Sakakura._

Feeling his knees suddenly grew weak, the 20-year-old man wearily knelt down on the floor right here, right then, " That's the reason why this cake is so **_damn good_**," He burst out into tears.

" _Kaito…Thank you," the_ _see-through girl gently kissed him, too bad, he didn't see her, " This is all I want, to tell you how I feel,"_

" Hotaru?" With his voice dropped to a whisper, Kaito uttered, " For a second, I feel like she's here," he told the boys, " Strange, isn't it?"

Looking at each other, both boys spoke in unison, " Not at all,"

* * *

In front of Kaito's apartment, 

" **Thank you! Both of you!**" Speaking loudly, the same pink bunny in an olive green Kimono with a white apron held Hikaru's hand firmly, " So, Shindou-kun, do you wanna work with us?"

_Did I tell him my name? _" How do you…"

" Ah-ha, We're not just **_A_** ghost, do you forget that?" Nabeshima straightened his shoulders and proudly declared, "**_We..are..GSG..members_**,"

"…….."

" Do you want to be out part-time agent?" the short girl who dressed the same with her boss asked him with her sweet voice, " Like Haku-chan,"

" Umm," Hikaru took a quick glimpse of Haku before facing the bunny, " What I get in return,"

" Well, How about I'll let you drive my Harley when you die?" the bright pink proposed.

" What? Don't I get any money?" the sly 1-Dan whined.

" …Do you really want to take money from this little bunny," Kneeling, Nabeshima clung to one of Hikaru's legs tightly, " Don't you pity this cute bunny?"

" **Let go of me!"** Trying to shake him off, Hikaru disgustingly shook his leg.

" Please, work with us," Nabeshima pleaded, " Please help this poor bunny,"

" **Fine! Fine! I'll do it!**" Hikaru finally gave in, "** First! Let go of me!**"

" Really?"

" Under one condition," he bargained.

" A condition?"

" Promise me, that one day, **_some day_** when the time comes, you'll take me to Sai," he stated seriously.

" Sai?" Both GSG permanent employees echoed.

" His friend," Haku added.

"…." Standing up, Nabeshima offered his hand, " Deal,"

Taking the hand, Hikaru did the hand shake, " Deal!"

That night Shindou Hikaru signed a contract and became a part-time agent of GSG.

* * *

**A/N :** Next chapter, we'll go back to the present :) Why did I make Nabeshima wear a Kimono with a white apron? Well, I want him to look like Akira's mom :P

**xiar : **Hey! Nice to see you again!

**kathy: **_why sai couldn't possess hikaru? Maybe he never tried_" That's right, and he's not evil either.

**firehedgehoq : **Thank you :)


	8. A short coffee break and

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah" Telepathy_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 7 : A short coffee break and a little chitchat**

Heaven, Area 1, in a café

" Having a coffee break, huh?" Said, a man in his early thirties in a black suit and a light blue tie.

" Oh! Chief! Fancy to meet you here," Nabeshima in a casual dress greeted his boss. Yes, the new comer was his supervisor, the director of Unit 2, Hayashida.

" Unlike someone I know, I don't have time to have a coffee break, working to death now," the executive retorted with sarcasm, however, he was always kind to all girls, " Hi, Yuzuko-chan, long time no seen, Ne?" he smiled to her and sat beside her.

" **Hey! I'm working hard too!**" Nabeshima whined, " But, Thank to my talent, I'm capable to manage all my works," Sipping his Cappuccino, he snapped.

" You mean, thank to your crew," Hayashida countered back sharply.

" Someone is envious, someone is envious," Giving the other man a very fishy grin, the long-haired man song.

" Arrz, I just wonder who is the director of Unit 2," the busy manager grumbled in discontent, " I means, I have only one assistant but you…you have Yuzuko-chan, 3 boys and a girl,"

" Yes, if it's not because of them, our work won't be this easily," Yuzuko said merrily, " We owe them a lot,"

" Especially to Shindou and Tsutsumi," Hayashida added, he unhurriedly tasted his Espresso, " Those two are very gifted…very rare too,"

" Yes, I'm very lucky to have them in my team," the man in a casual dress accepted.

" Most of people completely lose their awareness and the control of the body when ghost possess them," the head in a blue tie stated.

Nabeshima smirked, " But not to my boys," he declared proudly, " Not only they don't lose their consciousness, they can take the body back whenever they want to,"

" So, it's not **_possession_** then, it's more like…" Taking a small sip of his Espresso, Hayashida tried to find the right word, "…Borrowing-Lending-Sharing?"

" Well, whatever it is, it works," Drinking his Cappuccino, Nabeshima leisurely sensed the rich aroma of fresh coffee, " Most of mediums get dizzy or nauseous after the ghost leave their body, but, not to them,"

" It'sa proof of their strength…both physical and mental strength," the sharp boss wrapped up.

" Umm, too bad that Hikaru-chan can't see the dead," Yuzuko spoke.

" That's why he needs Ichinomiya, isn't it?" Taking another sip of his coffee, Hayashida make a right guess, " To be his eyes and his ears,"

Drinking his Cappuccino, Nabeshima didn't reply, he only smiled in return.

" Too sad that Ichinomiya isn't strong as them," the brainy director pointed out, " If he is, your job will be much easier, three agents, three bodies,"

Smiling, the long-haired guy replied modestly, " Two bodies to lend is more than enough,"

" How're they doing anyway?" asked Hayashida.

" Well, they get along pretty well," Nabeshima reported, " I mean, Why not? Hikaru is glad that finally he can get his secret off his chest while Haku is more than content to meet someone at his age who understand and believe in him,"

" A perfect team, huh?" the man in a formal suit uttered quietly and sipped his Espresso.

" Haku-chan started seeing the dead since he was two," Yuzuko mentioned, " He didn't know who was a ghost and who wasn't, I think it must be really hard for him back then,"

"……….."

"………."

" However, in my view, I think Tsutsumi isn't more talented," Trying to get out from a sad topic, the president of Unit 2 changed the subject.

" Why? Because Hikaru-chan can't see the ghost but Ent-chan can?" Yuzuko guessed.

" I don't think so," Nabeshima strongly disagreed, " I think Hikaru possessesa stronger power,"

" Really? How so?" the young director wondered.

" As we all know, the dead belongs to this upper world, not **_that_** world," the relaxed man went on, " The dead and the living can't be together, no matter what. If they do, the dead will unconsciously take away the life force of the living causing him a sickness,"

" Soon that living will die," the smart Hayashida stated, " I know that, it's a universal truth," Taking another quick sip of his Espresso, he said remotely.

Placing his coffee cup on a small plate, Nabeshima said enthusiastically, " Not in this case, Hikaru lived with Sai nearly 3 years, yet, he's never been sick,"

" Never?" That caught the other man's interest, " Never?"

" **_Not even a slight cold_**," the happy-go-lucky man sniggered.

" Huh, that's very…**_interesting_**," the hard-working director admitted, " It means his spirits is even stronger than death,"

" If he has such a great power, how come he can't see the ghost...I mean, we're ghosts too but…you know what I mean," Yuzuko chatted clumsily.

" First of all, Yuzuko, we're not just **_A_** ghost," Nabeshima lectured his secretary, " As members of GSG, we're blessed with many power. Normal ghosts can't touch a thing, but **_we_**..we can create the wind,"

" You're saying that he only see the ghosts with strong power?" Yuzuko concluded.

" Nope, just like Chief just said his spirits is even stronger than death, it means, with this strength, he should be able to see every ghost, no matter how weak the ghosts are," the black-haired man corrected her.

" The question is why he can't see them," the 30-year-old man marked.

" I think it's some kind of emotional problem," the guy who always dressed as a bunny assumed.

" Emotional problem?" both listeners frowned.

" The only one he wants to see is Sai," Nabeshima pointed out, " If he doesn't want to see the others, then he can't,"

"………."

"……….."

" Sai, huh?" Looking at a clock on the wall, Hayashida suddenly rose, " Ah! I have to go now! I've a meeting!"

" See you later, Chief," Nabeshima lifted his cup.

" Don't work too hard, Chief," Yuzuko smiled.

" Bye, See you later," the punctual director waved them goodbye and exited the café.

"………."

"………"

" I wonder what they're doing right now?" Said Yuzuko.

* * *

**A/N** : I notice that I always write from the leading character's view only, I try to make the supporting character to paticipate more. Do you like it? Ah, I know, I know, it's short, isn't it? Well, it's just a coffee break, how long a coffee break take anyway? Right? 

**Kathy : **Eerie Queerie? Gotta read it!

**xiar :** Haha, don't worry about the spamming, I understand. I hopet that this chapter can answer some of your questions :)

**Kagomegirl :** _"you are definately getting better every chapter"_ Really? I love you! I love you!


	9. Sometimes it’d better to keep quiet

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Sometimes it'd better to keep quiet**

May, at the hotel, after the closing ceremony

After the closing ceremony wasover, the guest, the press, and the player unhurriedly went to their separate ways. Some directly headed back home, some went for a drink.

What about Yashiro Kiyoharu? He went straight to his room on the 6th floor. Right now, he had just finished bathing.

" Arrz…" Dropping himself on his single bed, he stretched out his arms idly. _I didn't expect Dad to actually come here…_ " Great, now he witnesses my defeat!" he grumbled moodily.

/Tack Tack/

" Eh?"

/Tack Tack/

_It's coming from the outside. _Getting up, he tiptoed noiselessly to the door. He slowly opened the door quietly like a ghost, he craned his neck and sneaked a look.

" Touya?" He uttered as he saw the team leader pacing up and down in front of the room next to his, Hikaru's room.

" ! Yashiro-kun," Turning back in surprise to see his teammate staring at him with a confused look, Akira blushed. _This is so embarrassing._

" What are you doing?" the Kansai boy asked inquiringly.

" Err…I…," the Future Meijin stammered, " I…" _What should I say to him?_

" Don't tell me you're waiting for Shindou," Yashiro teased humorously.

"………." Akira blushed even harder.

" You gotta be kidding," the white-haired boy said in disbelief.

"……….."

_Holy Shit! I'm only joking! Man, he's acting like a crazy worried wife waiting for her husband to come back home!_

It was then Yashiro remembered what had happened after his loud-mouthed friend had left with another Touya Akira. Both Touyas had been acting weird, the father seemed distracted, every time people asked him something, he was like " Sorry, what did you just say?". The son was even worse, he kept shooting hid murderous glare at everyone.

_They say it's because Touya is angry at Kurata-san for switching the position and at Shindou for stealing his place but…judging from his character, I don't think he's that kind of man who gets mad at this kind of stuff._

"………."

"………." _Geeez, Damn it!_

As he saw the other boy stepping out the room, Akira questioned, " What are you doing?"

" Isn't it clear to you?" Yashiro retorted irritably, " I'm waiting here with you,"

" Oh! Don't!" the celebrated 3-Dans cried in alarm, " I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me,"

Once Yashiro Kiyoharu decided to do something, he didn't back down. He pretended not to hear the other pro and simply walked toward him. With a wet towel hanging around his neck, he leaned against the door of Hikaru's room.

Knowing that his friend had already made up his mind, the Meijin's heir sighed in defeat. Since he knew he couldn't do anything with it, he decided to let his stubborn friend wait with him, he drew closer to the Kansai star and stood next to him.

………..

………..

10 minutes passed without a word, Yashiro couldn't take it anymore.

" So, how long do you know each other?" he spoke out breaking the awkward silence. _God! He's so damn quiet! I know that he isn't a talkative type but I don't know he's **this** quiet! Is he mute? Geez, he's driving me nuts! How come Shindou be friend with him?_

" For 3 years now," Akira replied composedly.

" 3 years," Trying to make a conversation, the taller boy chatted casually, " You two must be pretty close, huh?"

"….Umm,I guess so,"

/ Ding/ The elevator opened. Finally, the guy they were waiting for arrived.

" Touya? Yashiro too?" Hikaru exclaimed, " What are you guys doing here? Wait a minute, I'm not interrupting you guys, aren't I?" he teased playfully.

" Baka! Are you blind?" Yashiro countered harshly, " We're waiting for you to drag you lazy back back here,"

" You're waiting for me?" Blinking in surprise, the golden haired pro laughed cheerfully, " Do you guys worry about me that much?...You guys are **_so_** cute...Thanks," He tapped Yashiro on the shoulder, " But you know, well, I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to…"

" **Don't you dare tell me not to worry**!" Akira burst out angrily. Didn't Hikaru understand how much he was worried about him?

" Tou…" The blond jumped backward in panic. _Is he angry at me?_

" You just… **_left _**without telling us anything!" the blue-eyed boy exploded heatedly, " So, don't you dare tell me **_not_** to worry!"

" Touya…I," _Wow, I didn't know he would be this worried. _" I'm sorr…"

" Where have you been?" Akira interrogated irately, " Do you have any idea what time is it now? The ceremony has been over for 2 hours!"

_What the…_ " Don't talk to me like that" Hikaru's blood was up now, he didn't like when anyone butted in his private life, " I'm not a child anymore! Definitely not yours! You're not my mom! You have no right to treat me this way!" _Even mom's never yelled at me like this!_

" **_No right?_ **I've **_no right_**?" Akira laughed mockingly, " Who have then? Tell me?Or is it that **_Ichinomiya _**guy?"

" Geez! Touya! What's wrong with you?" the notorious 1-Dan cursed, " Haku has nothing to do with this! Leave him out of this!"

" **Oh! Now you're protecting him? Great! What a loyal friend you are! He's so lucky to have you as a friend!**"

_This is just me or there's something wrong about this conversation, _Yashiro raised his eyebrow questioningly.

" **What?** Do you hear what you're **_saying_? **What possessed you to say such a thing? " Hikaru blew off madly, "It's not you at all! **You're so irrational!**"

" **_Irrational?_** I'm **_irrational_**? If there's someone who is irrational around here, **it's you**!" the famous 3-Dans snapped back instantly. _No one ever calls me irrational!_

" **What?** What is your problem?"

" What is **_my_** **_problem_**? What is **_my problem_**?" He stepped closer to his rival and poked him at the chest, " **_You_** is my problem,"

" **What?**" the loud-mouthed boy cried, he went confused, " **What the hell are you talking about?**"

" **You left me!**" Akira exploded impulsively, " I..I..I mean, you left the ceremony," Realizing what he had just said, he tried to cover it, "Where have you been anyway?" he changed the subject.

_Okay, something's definitely wrong here… _

" It's none of your business," Hikaru said dryly. _Who does he think he is? My mom?_

" **What? Shindou! You!**" Shaking, the son of the ex-Meijin was speechless with rage, " **I can't believe I'm this stupid! After all these years, I thought we were friends!**"

" **Damn it! Touya! We Are friends!**"

" Oh! Really?"

" **Hell Yeah!**"

" That's why you told him about Sai but not me?"

_Sai? _The tall witness wondered. _Who is Sai?_

" ! How did you…"

" You **_did_** tell him,"

" …So, that is what it all about, huh?" Hikaru misread, he thought he understood everything but he didn't, " Sai," _It's always about Sai._

" **It's not about Sai!**"

" **Then tell me! What this shit is all about?**"

" **It's about us!**" Akira burst out crazily.

" What?" the exhausted GSG agent was taken aback by the pronoun "_**us**"_.

_Ah-ha, so, this is what it's all about, huh. _Yashiro finally got everything.

" **us! us! us! US!**" the calm pro repeated like a madman, " **You, me, US! Our friendship! Our trust!**"

" Touya…"

" Tell me about Sai," he ordered with his darkest tone, " Tell me **_now_**,"

" I…I…," Looking away to avoid eyes contact, Hikaru stuttered, " I can't…not now,"

" You trust him but not me?"

" It's not like that, I just…" the blond tried to find an excuse, " I promise to tell you someday, don't you remember? I'll tell you one day, I promise, don't you trust my words? Don't you believe in me?  
"……….."

_Boy, that's deep. Shindou is smarter than I thought. _The white-haired pro mentally critiqued.

" Just…wait a bit longer,"

Stepping aside, Akira walked back to his room, " I've waited for so long, too long, I don't want to wait anymore," Opening the door, he spoke gloomily, " I don't know what to believe anymore,"

/ Click/ He closed the door quietly.

" Damn you, damn you, Touya," Hikaru cursed through clenched teeth before he stormed into his room.

/ Bang/ He slammed the door and left Yashiro alone, Yashiro who remained silent through the whole argument.

………

………

" Wow," That was all he could come out.

* * *

**A/N :** I don't know who's the victim here? Hikaru who just came back from work and found the angry Akira, Akira who went crazy because he didn't gain Hikaru's trust, or it was Yashiro who was in the middle? By the way, what's wrong with me? This fic is supposed to be about Hikaru-Haku and the ghosts!

**xiar :** Yeah, just like they say, " Answer brings more questions," Right?

**Kathy :** Oh! It's a manga? At first, I thought it's a book, a novel.

**Kagomegirl :** Well, sometime I just feel a bit sleepy. Besides,...I don't know why sometimes I can'tnoticemy gramma mistake :(

**Firehedgehog :** Gotta keep reading :)


	10. 10 games in 5 days

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah" Telepathy_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 9 : 10 games in 5 days**

Next morning, at the lobby

Kurata Atsushi was the most well-known and talented player among the 9-Dans players. Though he didn't look so smart, he was clever more than anyone would ever expect. He was also a strong player, you can't judge the book from the cover.

" Ne, Yashiro," he whispered quietly, " What happens between those two?" Something went wrong, he knew it. He knew he could count on his instinct, it was always correct, not to mentioned, the murderous intense air around the two legendary rivals.

" Have you ever watched Dawson's Creeks?" asked Yashiro.

" What?"

" Kurata-san, can I go home now?" Hikaru demanded, " We've already checked out, it's no use staying here," he said dryly.

" Err.."

" Bye, See you later at the association, Kurata-san," He turned around to speak to his tall friend, " Bye, Yashiro, call me sometimes, Okay?"

" Aaa," Shaking their hands, Yashiro promised.

" Bye," Not saying anything to his rival, Hikaru left.

" Kurata-san, I must excuse myself," After the other boy had already been out of his sight, Akira told his manager.

" What? You too?" Kurata exclaimed with disappointment, " I think we're gonna grab some ramen together!"

" I'm sorry, my father is waiting for me," Akira informed him calmly, " Goodbye, Yashiro-kun, see you again next year," Taking his bag, he quickly jogged to the entrance.

"……………."

"….So, Yashiro, it's you and me now," the fat pro grinned widely.

* * *

Hikaru's house, 

" I'm home..ee," Hikaru song lifelessly.

" Hikaru, Welcome home," Mitsuko greeted her son with a smile, " Are you hungry?" She asked cheerfully, though she wanted to ask him about the tournament, her mother instinct told her not to, " Or do you want to take a bath first?"

" Nah," Taking off his shoes, the boy replied wearily, " I'll go to my room,"

" Okay, Dear,…Oh!" Mrs. Shindou suddenly remembered something, she went to the living room and came back with a white envelope in her hand, " It's for you,"

" From the association, huh?" Seeing the sender name, Hikaru opened and read it right away, " Maybe, it's my schedule for next week…**_What?_**"

" What is it? Hikaru," the mother got worried. Even if her son now had a job, he was still her baby, besides he was only 15! She had every right to be worried.

Before the Hokuto Cup has started, Hikaru had asked the scheduling department to rearrange and postpone all his matches so he would be able to concentrate on the tournament. The department had approved his request, now it was time to pay the price.

" Look at it! I've 2 games a day everyday from Monday to Friday!" He whined noisily, " 10 games in 5 days? Are they trying to kill me?"

" Well, err…" the poor mother hesitated. _What should I say in this situation? _

" I'm going to my room now," He said before he stomped upstairs with heavy footsteps.

/Bang/ Mitsuko heard the door slammed, not knowing what else she could do, she let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Hikaru's room, 

Dropping his bag on the floor, Hikaru dived to his bed. _Finally, I'm home._ Checking his timetable again, he sighed in boredom. _Not only I lost the game, now I've to work harder!_ " That sucks!"

Lying on his back with his arms spread-eagled, he stared at the ceiling and wondered. _What about Touya? He's even busier than me…_ " Why do I have to worry about him anyway?"

_It's not about Sai…_

_It's about us…_

_Us…_

_Our friendship…_

_Our trust…_

_I've waited for so long, too long…_

" Maybe I should call him just to make sure that he reaches home safely," _…No, better wait till he calms down…I'm not ready for another fight._

_

* * *

_

Akira's manor,

" I'm home," Akira song.

" Akira-san, Welcome back," Akiko greeted warmly, " How's the tournament? I hope you had a good time,"

"…….."

" Oh! This letter arrives today," She handed him the letter, " It's from the association,"

" Thank you, Mother," Akira smiled weakly, " Mother?"

" Yes? Akira-san,"

" Did someone call me?" Gazing at the phone, he asked awkwardly.

" No, Dear, I'm afraid not," She answered with a soft smile, " Do you expect a call?"

" No, Mother, I expect no one to call," He lied, " Thank you, I'll be in my room if you need me,"

* * *

Akira's room, 

Sitting at his desk, Akira read the letter, " 2 matches a day, well, I knew it would be this way,"

………..

……….

" Maybe I should give him a call to check whether he…" _No, he's still mad at me, I'm sure he is, what if he starts another argument…_ " I'll wait for your call, Shindou, call me whenever you like," he spoke to himself.

* * *

**A/N : **A short but meaningful chapter, isn't it? 

**kathy :** _"they really look like a married couple" _To me, they are an unspoken married couple!

**xiar :** Akira vs Hikaru, whose side you're on?

**Kagomegirl: **I love the jealous Akira:)

**Girlfrombelow : **Yeah, poor Yashiro, always be in the middle ( in my fic).

**Firehedgehog :** Glad to know that you're not getting bored.


	11. A date?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah" Telepathy_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 10 : A date?**

5 days passed quickly like a miracle. Both Hikaru and Akira were busy attending their games, none of them dropped by Akira's Go Salon, Hikaru didn't call Akira, Akira didn't phone Hikaru.

To the 1-Dan's surprise, he did receive a phone call on friday night but it wasn't Touya Akira, his rival, it was his double, Ichinomiya Haku.

" Hey! Haku," Greeted merrily Hikaru.

" Hello, sorry for calling you this late," Haku apologized.

" Oh, that's fine," the blond laughed amiably, " So, what's up?"

" Do you know Haze Kindergarten School?"

" Of course," he surely knew, " I studied there!"

" There's a playground near the school, do you still remember it?"

" Yap," Smiling, he thought back to those old days that he and Akari had spent together, " Akari and I used to play there every evenings," _Of course, I do remember._

" Great, Meet me there tomorrow at 9 p.m., Okay?" Haku spoke rapidly, " I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of something, I've to go now, Bye, see you tomorrow, good night,"

" Hey! Wait a sec…"

/Thru…thru/

" Arrz, he hangs up," Hikaru muttered, " I hope it's not for another assignment,"

* * *

Saturday night, 

Hikaru went to the said playground at the appointed time. When he reached there, Haku had been waiting for him, he was talking to someone but it wasn't his boss, Nabeshima.

This guy was a bit younger than the silly bunny guy, he couldn't be older than 25 years old. He had short light-brown hair and dark-brown eyes, he was in baggy jeans and a light-blue long-sleeved shirt.

" Haku," Approaching his partner, he called.

" Ah! You're here at last," the other boy exclaimed with delight, " Hikaru, this is Tsutsumi-san," he introduced, " Tsutsumi-san, this is my partner, Hikaru,"

" Shindou Hikaru, Nice to meet you," Hikaru bowed.

" Tsutsumi Madoka, Nice to meet you," Tsutsumi bowed in return.

" Nabeshima-san always talks about you," the smiling Go pro spoke welcomingly, " You're his 1st part-time agent, aren't you? Tsutsumi-san,"

" Aaa, yes," Tsutsumi smiled back, " You can call me Ent-chan if you want, it's my nickname,"

" Okay, Ent-chan," Looking around, Hikaru scanned for his supervisor but the noisy bunny wasn't around, " By the way, where's the boss?"

" He has to go somewhere else," Haku informed, " But he leaves the clients here,"

" **_Clients_?**" the good-humored agent stressed.

" Yes, clients," the future-priest confirmed, " They're twins, Shiratori Ryoma-kun and his sister, Shiratori Ryoko-chan," He notified his partner. Beside him, there were a boy and a girl, both shared the same green eyes and orange hair.

" So, it's true, isn't it?" Ent-chan asked, " You can't see them,"

Shrugging indifferently, Hikaru accepted his flaw, " Speaking of it, I heard that you're working with a girl,"

" Yes, Akuma-san can't make it here today, she has to prepare for the entrance exam," the older man explained.

" I see,"

" Ryoma-kun and Ryoko-chan want to build a sandcastle," Haku stated the client's wish, " They want to build it together, that's why Tsutsumi-san come to join us today,"

" Ah-huh, I see,"

" Okay, let's get started," Ent-chan clapped his hand eagerly.

After the boy had possessed Ent-chan while the girl had possessed Hikaru, they began to build the sandcastle right away.

Having nothing to do, Haku took a seat on a park bench near the sandbox. Luckily, nobody saw them now, it was quite a strange picture.

A grown-up man in his early twenties and a 15-year-old boy were playing in the sandbox in the middle of the night, laughing, giggling like little kids. Next to them, there was another teenage boy sitting on a long wooden bench guarding them.

* * *

20 minutes later, the castle was finished. Nabeshima and Yuzuko appeared out of no where and took the twins away. Ent-chan excused himself and left the young agents alone. 

" Ne, Hikaru," Haku spoke up while they were walking back home.

" Hmm?"

" What're you doing tomorrow?"

" Tomorrow?"

" Yes, tomorrow, are you busy?"

" Not really, why?"

" Well, you see, actually I've another assignment," he confessed, " **_My_** assignment, not **_ours_**,"

That was right, sometimes Haku worked alone. He only worked with Hikaru when the ghost wished to use the body, or else, he could do it by himself. He remembered sneaking into a house just to steal the client's diary to burn it. He even sent a love letter on behalf of the dead.

" Ah-huh, and?" _Why are you telling me this?_

" Well, I've to take an old gentleman to some kind of Japanese Chess Festival,"

" Japanese Chess? You mean, Shougi?" _Shougi? _

" Yes! Shougi," _Yes, that what it called! Shougi…_

" Ah-huh, and?" _What are you trying to say? Just spill it out! Stop beating around the bush! God, he's just like Touya. Both of them have communication problems. Is it that hard to say what you want to say?_

" You see, I've never attended to this kind of…event," Haku stammered, " As a Go pro, surely you get used to it, I mean…if you don't mind…I err…I'm just wondering…would you…err…," he hesitated to ask since he didn't what to bother his friend.

The past 5 days had been a total chaos to Hikaru; one game in the morning, another one in the afternoon. That was the reason why he decided to rest at home today and go to Akira's Go salon tomorrow to clear thing up but….

" I'll go with you,"

" Really?"

" Yeah," It was undeniable that Shindou Hikaru was indeed a kind boy, he knew Haku didn't want to be out of place, neither did he, "When? Where?"

" Konimiya Hotel at 10 a.m.,"

" Konimiya Hotel at 10 a.m., Very well," Arriving in his neighborhood, Hikaru said to the timid boy, " My home is this way,"

" Oh, okay then,"

" Bye, 'Night," he waved Haku goodbye, " See ya,"

" See you tomorrow," Haku waved back, " Goodnight,"

* * *

**A/N :** Heehee ( LittleNK is grinning evilly) 

**My apology: About the last chapter , It's 10 games in 5 days, not 10 games in 2 days.** Sorry, I...I forgot to double check it :( Bad LittleNK! Lazy LittleNK! However, I've already fixed it. Thanks for telling me:)

**kathy: **Sorry that I didn't mentioned much about those 10 games but we have something more interesting here, right?

**xiar :** Thank for telling about my mistake :)_ " ... totally different reactions of Hikaru andAkira.."_ Yeah, it's so like them, isn' it?

**Kagomegirl : **_"an unspoken married couple"_ It's not just a truth, it's the _**universal**_ truth!

**Firehedgehoq :** Hee,hee :) Gotta keep reading, right?


	12. An expected boy & an unexpected man

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

"_Blahblahblah" Telepathy_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 11 : An expected boy & an unexpected man**

Next day, at Konimiya Hotel, at noon

" _See? Told you that I'm gonna win," An old ghost boasted, " By the way, thank you, boy, now I can finally rest in peace," he thanked Haku for letting him play the game._

" It's my duty, Yamato-san," Haku spoke humbly, " Ne, Hikaru, Thank you for coming today, I hope that I didn't ruin your weeken…,"

" Stop it, Haku," Hikaru cut off, " It's the 7th time you say it, you didn't force me to come here, therefore, you don't have to apologize," _If you say it one more time, I swear, I'm gonna break your neck!_

" I know but still…"

" Listen, I'm not _**that**_ considerate, If I don't wanna come, I won't, even it's for your sake," he cut in again, " But here I am, it means, I do want to come, so **_Stop_** apologizing me,"

" Well, I…"

" Dou….Shindou….ou," Someone called the blond.

" Eh?"

* * *

Couple seconds ago, 

" Isn't that Shindou?" A red-haired young man uttered, " Hey, Shindou…u," he called loudly, " Shindou…ou,"

" Shindou's here?" A man in a white suite turned around once he heard that known name.

* * *

" Kaga? Hey, What's up, man?" Giving the older boy five, Hikaru greeted happily. 

" Yo! Man, It's been a long _**long**_ time," The red-haired boy smiled back pleasantly.

" Yeah, didn't hear a word from you,"

" **I'm supposed to be the one who say that!**" Ruffling Hikaru's hair, Kaga hit the blond's head, " I study at Haze High but you've never shown up!"

" Really? Haze High? Never known it before,"

" It's because you're busy playing Go and forget all of us," Glaring threateningly at Haku, the Shougi boy asked intensely, " **_Isn't that right? Touya Akira_**," Kaga's red eyes frightened enough to make Haku took a few steps backward hiding behind Hikaru's back.

" Ka..Kaga, this is my friend, Haku," the blithe Go pro introduced uncomfortably, " Haku, this is my sempai from Haze Junior High, Kaga,"

" Ichi..Ichinomiya Haku," Haku awkwardly addressed himself, the older boy did scare him.

" **What?** You mean you're **_not _**Touya Akira?" Eyes wide opened in surprise attack, Kaga exclaimed.

" No, sir,"

" Oh, sorry then, I thought you were that arrogant jerk…well, I'm Kaga, Kaga Tetsuo,"

" Actually, I secretly hope to meet you here," Interrupting the embarrassed scene, Hikaru made a clean breast.

" Ha! But I've never expected to see you here at the Shougi Festival! **_Wait_**… I know it!" the Sempai said excitedly, " You quit playing Go now, don't you? See? Told you that game is boring! Shougi is much better!"

**" **_**Totally agreed!"** Yamato raised up his hand._

" First of all, I **_don't _**and I **_won't_** quit playing Go!" the Go lover boy replied sharply, " Second, Go is not boring!"

" Ga…."

" Hmm?'

" Kaga….aaa,"

" Arrz, it's my friend," Kaga ruffled his hair, " Gotta go now,"

" Okay, bye then," Hikaru waved his sempai a goodbye, " See you,"

"Visit the school sometimes," The Shougi maniac said before he ran toward his friend, " Byeeee," Then he disappeared into the crowds.

* * *

" I'm hungry," Hikaru told his partner, " Let's find something to eat," 

" Well, well, look who we have here," A mysterious man in a white suit sneaked up on him from behind.

" **O..Ogata-Sensei!**" With a terrified look on his face, the blond cried out.

" What are you frightened of? I'm not a bloody ghost," Ogata spoke chilly, " Hello, Akira, I thought that you would be at the salon today,"

" Err…Ano..Ogata-Sensei, this is my friend, Haku," _Okay, I officially get_ _bored with this line. _" Haku, this is Ogata-Sensei, he's also a Go pro…he holds 2 titles,"

" It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Haku bowed respectfully, " Ichinomiya Haku,"

"………So, you must be the one they're talking about," the Jyudan observed another Touya Akira watchfully from head to toe, " Umm,"

" So, you're interested in Shougi too? Ogata-Sensei," Hikaru broke the awkward silence.

" I happen to have many friends in the Shougi world," Ogata said boastfully, " What about you? Shindou, You're changing from a Go player to a Shougi player now? Is he your Shougi rival or something?"

" No, Sensei, I won't quit Go, not in this life time," the poor 1-Dan denied, " I only come here to keep him company,"

" _Jesus Christ! This guy is so scary!" Yamato exclaimed, " And I'm the real ghost!"_

" I..We gotta go now," Hikaru excused, " Have a nice day, Ogata-Sensei, Come Haku," He bowed and practically dragged his friend away from the Gosei.

………

Gazing until the boys were out of his sight, Ogata brought out his cell phone and dialed the number that he remembered by heart, " Hello, Ichikawa-san, It's me, Ogata, Is Akira there?"

* * *

**A/N : **Hikaru, you're in big _**big**_ trouble! Another short but meaningful chapter :)

**Giftfrombelow : **_"I wonder if anyone'll reconize 'Karu-tan...Let me guess, Touya-kun right?"_ Haha,Nah, sorry, it's wrong. I wonder what is worse? Ogata meets Hikaru here or Akira?


	13. When we finally meet

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 12 : When we finally meet…**

When Hikaru and Haku arrived at the entrance, the familiar shocking-pink bunny dressed up like a doctor and Yuzuko in a nurse uniform had already been there. Four of them had a little chitchat before Nabeshima took Yamato away. Unlike Haku who didn't know what to do next, Hikaru knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

Ramen house,

" Ahhh, we're safe now," Sitting at the table opposite a counter, the blond sighed in relief, they eventually made it to his sanctuary, a ramen house, " Two Ramen, please," he song loudly.

" You're overreacting," Haku murmured, " He's not that bad,"

" Ha! Wait till you actually know him," Hikaru countered back, " Do you forget what that grandpa said?"

Akira's twin thought back to what the old man had told him before he left with his boss. _Don't let that man get close to you, he says._

" Even a ghost knows he's dangerous, Oh, Thank you," the lively boy thanked a waitress who served them two bowls of Miso ramen.

" Thank you," So did Haku.

……….

……….

" Ne, I've been wondering for some time now," Blowing his noodle, Hikaru brought up the topic, " Why the bunny?"

" Huh?"

" Why does he wear that stupid bunny mascot?" he clarified.

" I heard that it's the company policy," the quiet boy replied tranquilly.

" To wear a stupid costume?" the rude pro mocked.

" They think it makes the clients feel more comfortable if they're guided by a cute bunny instead of a strange tall man," Haku said indifferently and tasted his soup.

" Then why bunny? Not lion? Cat?" Hikaru kept asking.

" It's their boss's taste," Shrugging his shoulders, the black-haired boy answered casually, " The director of Unit 2, he's the one who designs the costume,"

" Then he really has a very **_bad_** taste," Having his noodle, the notable Go pro snorted.

………….

" Ne, Haku," After 5 minutes with out a word, he spoke up, " Do you remember Touya? Touya Akira,"

" Of course, he's my twin," Haku chuckled with pleasure.

" What did you say to him when you met him?" Hikaru inquired.

" Well, I introduced myself," the blue-eyed priest thought back.

" Ah-huh, and?" _What did you tell him?_

" I told him that you always talk about him,"

" And?" _That's not all, isn't it?_

" Err… that you told me that he's the one who finds Sai,"

" **_No, Haku, No_**," Lying his head on the table resignedly, the bleached bang 1-Dan moaned, " **_No,no,no,no_**," _No!_

" Eh?" Unfortunately, Haku didn't get it, " Did I…did I do something wrong?"

" Sai,"

………..

………..

" **Oh! No!**" At last, the light dawned on the naïve boy, " Oh! Hikaru, I'm sorry, I'm **_so sorry_**,"

"…We had a fight…a **_big _**fight," In fact, Hikaru didn't want tell him this, he didn't want his friend to feel guilty but the words just spilled out. _A very big fight…_

"……….."

" He's very angry that I told you about Sai but not him,"

"……….."

" Since then we haven't talked to each other,"

" You** _what?_**" Slapping his hands on the table, Haku promptly rose and cried, " **You two haven't talk since that night?**"

" Umm,"

" But..it's been a week,"

" Umm,"

"……….." Realizing what he had done, He jadedly sat down cursing himself for his stupidity. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _" I'm sorry, Hikaru, I know it's not enough, compare to what I've done but I don't know what else to say,"

"……….." Hikaru sighed heavily, " It's..okay, Forget it,"

" **No, it's not!**" his guilty partner strongly disagreed, " It's not **_okay_** at all! Because of me, you two had a fight!"

"…Don't worry, I'm gonna talk to him after we finish our lunch," the disturbed pro told him his plan, " You know, to make up,"

" Oh, that's good," Haku sighed in relief, " That's good,"

" The thing is…I don't know what to say to him,"

" … Why don't you tell him the truth?" he suggested.

" Tell him that the legendary Go player is a ghost? **_Yeah, right_**, he surely believes it," Hikaru said with heavy sarcasm.

" What do you want to do then?" Haku asked back sharply, " Tell him another lie?"

"………."

" Listen, I met his girl last week," he told his story, " Her name is Chihiro,"

" Oh! **_Please,_** Haku," the troubled blond pleaded, " I'm not in the mood for your love story today,"

" No! It's not like that!" Blushing into red, the shy priest shouted in denial, " Anyway, she caught me talking to a ghost…or I should say, she caught me talking to thin air," he babbled. _It's not like that! We're friends! Just classmates!_

" Ah-huh, and?" _I can't believe that we're actually talking about this. With the trouble I'm facing, he's still in the mood for a romantic story. Especially, it's the mess he made!_

" She asked me what I was doing?"

" Ah-huh, and?" _Okay, if you really want to talk about this, just spill it out, Man._

" I don't know what possessed me back then…I told her the truth," _I know that she's not like the others._ He said clumsily, " That I was talking to a ghost,"

" Ah-huh, and?"

" She said that she didn't believe in ghosts,"

" Ha! See?" Hikaru snorted, " **_See?_**"

" But she said she believed me,"

" ?"

" Though she doesn't believe in ghosts, she believes in me," Haku simplified.

"………"

" He's your friend, isn't he?" he questioned seriously, " If he's really your friend, he should know that you're not a liar, he will believe you, Trust me,"

"……….."

" Do you really want to spend the rest of your life lying to him?"

"……….."

" Believe in him, Believe that he believes in you,"

"………"

"………"

" I think you'll be a **_very_** good priest one day," Hikaru teased.

Haku's cheeks went pink with embarrassment.

" Okay, I'll try," the blond finally conceded.

* * *

After lunch, they split up. Haku headed home, Hikaru decided to go to Akira's Go salon. 

" Isn't that Touya?" _What a coincident!_ He ran into his rival on the way there, " Hey..y, Touyaaaa," he song.

" Shindou," Akira said uncaringly.

With his hand on the back of his head, Hikaru spoke uneasily, " Listen, Touya, we need to talk,"

" Don't you have somewhere else to go?" The cheerless 3-Dans asked with no emotion, " A Shougi salon, maybe," _Instead of coming to see me, you went out with him?_

"…_Shit!_ It's Ogata-Sensei, isn't it?" _I should have known. _" What did he tell you?"

" It's none of your business," Akira said darkly.

" !" _Well, he's still mad. Calm down, Calm down Hikaru. You come here to talk to him, you surely don't want another fight._ " Listen, Touya, I…"

" Sorry, I don't have time for this, Have a nice day," The prodigy brushed him off, he was about to walk away but…

Grabbing Akira's arm hastily, Hikaru spoke loudly, " Wait a minute! We need to talk!"

" Unfortunately, I don't want to, now let go of my arm and back off," Akira ordered wryly, " You're blocking my way,"

" **You're doing it again! Stop acting like this**!" Instead of letting his rival go, the blond seized him even tighter, " Touya, Listen,"

" I said **_back off!_**" The Meijin's heir roughly snatched back his arm and violently pushed his rival away…but he forgot that they were on the edge of the pavement and… numerous cars were on the road.

" Whaaa…," Hikaru cried as he fell off the pavement…to the main road.

Reaching out instantly to catch his only friend, Akira yelled, " **Shindou! Watch out!**" He had just realized what he had done, too bad, it was too late.

_What? _Looking to his left, Hikaru saw a motorcycle coming toward him.

/ Bang/

"**SHINDOU..OU!"** Akira's shout was the last thing he heard

* * *

**Kathy :** _"At long last, FFnet just let me in"_ Yeah, yesterday FFNet hardly allowed me to read the review. _" Ogata can be really scary"_ Yet, I like him!

**xiar :** World War X? Haha, that's right, it's definitely WWX.

**Giftfrombelow:** You're the second who said that Ogata was scary :)

**Firehedgehog : **Thank you :)

**Kagomegirl : **Hmm, it seems that you guys like to have Ogata on the scene, Ne?


	14. The answer is

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 13 : The answer is…**

_Where am I? It's so dark here…and cold too._

When Hikaru gained back his consciousness, he found himself on the street…the street that he had met Akira.

_What happens?... Right, I'm on my way to the Go salon and then Touya…Touya! That motorcycle! I got hit! So it means that I…_

He instantly looked at his hands, he could see through them! His body and his feet were also transparent! He went straightly to the traffic light and reached out to touch it but he couldn't! His hand simply…passed through it!

From his experience with Sai and the GSG, he knew perfectly well what happened to him. _I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm a ghost now!_

_When people die, they should instinctively see **the light** and depart this world to a better place…_

Haku's statement echoed in his thought. _Light! The light! _Hikaru looked up to the sky but there was no light, just a couple birds and clouds, but no light._ I can't see it! Holy crab! I become a homeless ghost now! _

" Hi, Hikaru-chan," Smiling sweetly, Yuzuko greeted.

" Yuzuko-chan," he uttered, " Nabeshima-san, too," _Thank god!_

" What in the world are you doing here?" Nabeshima who was in a black suit asked, today he wasn't in his usual pink mascot costume.

" Right, I don't belong here," _Good,_ _They come to take me. _" Okay, I'm ready,"

" Ready for what?" the cool man questioned.

" Well, to leave, of course," Hikaru spoke irritably, " I'm dead, aren't I? I don't belong here anymore, that's why you come to take me, isn't it?" Suddenly, he remembered something…something _**important**_, " Wait a minute, but I can't see the light! That means I'm not ready to leave yet! What's holding me back anyway?"

" Who says that you're dead?" His boss cut in.

" Eh?" _What does he mean?_

" Your soul fled from your body when that motorcycle hit you," he explained,

" What?" _What?_

" Don't you get it? You just freaked out! You're still alive!" the black-haired man yelled loudly.

" **What?** _What? _I am **_what?_**" the newly ghost asked with doubt and confusion, " Am I…still alive?"

" Yeah, Now let's go," Nabeshima urged him to sit on the backseat of his Harley, " If we're not hurried, you'll be dead for sure!" He started the engine.

Hikaru didn't know what was going on or what would happen next, though he was still totally confused, he sat on the backseat as he was told. Three of them squeezed into the pink motorcycle and speedily headed to a hospital.

* * *

Kaburagi Hospital, room 612 

When the trio ghost arrived, there were 3 people in the room; one woman, one man and one teenage boy. The woman and the man were talking seriously about something.

" Doctor, How is he?" Mitsuko pleaded. That was right, that woman was Shindou Mitsuko, the mother of the poor boy, " How is he? Tell me he's going to be fine,"

" Please, Shindou-san, please stay calm," Sukawara Tsukasa, a 27-year-old doctor tried to comfort the worried woman.

" **How can I?**" Gasping Sukuwara's long coat swiftly, Mrs. Shindou answered back piercingly, " **It's my son lying on that bed over there!"**

" I know Shindou-san, that's exactly why you have to remain calm in this kind of situation, isn't it?" The young doctor pointed out wisely.

" !"

" Shindou-kun is a strong kid, besides, that motorcycle didn't hit him that hard," he marked optimistically, " He survives the accident with no broken bones, no internal injuries, just few bruises," he reported his patient's condition.

" That's good," Letting go of the doctor, Mitsuko sighed in relief and talked to herself, " That's a good sign, isn't it? When will he wake up then?"

" Err…"

" Well?" She pressed impatiently.

" I…we don't know about that," Sukarawa spoke uncomfortably, " In fact, he should have woken up hours ago…but he didn't," _Dead! I'm dead now!_

" **What?**" The mother cried crossly, " **What's wrong with my son then? Why doesn't he wake up?**"She demanded.

" Err…I'm not sure," the doctor stuttered, " There's no sign of brain injury either, somehow, he's still asleep," _She's gonna kill me for sure._

" **What?** You're telling me that you have no idea why my son doesn't wake up and you don't know when he will wake up either?" the menacing mother exploded furiously, " **What kind of doctor you are?**"

" Please, Shindou-san I…" _Please, don't kill me!_

" He'll be fine," The boy who had stayed silent until now spoke up quietly. He was the one who called the medics, the one who brought Hikaru to the hospital, the one who knew what had happened, the one who witnessed the accident, the one who caused the accident. Yes, that boy was Touya Akira. " He is going to be fine," _That's right, you'll be fine. You'll wake up soon. Once you see my face, you'll scold at me blaming me for everything so I shout back, we'll have another fight. Then tomorrow you'll come to my Go salon, we'll play the game and forgot about the fight…yes, just like always. _" He is going to be fine, he must be fine," _Right? Shindou, you're going to be fine. Right?_

" Touya-kun…" Mitsuko uttered sympathetically. _He doesn't look very well, there's something wrong with him._

" Right? Doctor, he is going to be alright, I know, I know him the best, he is going to be fine, that's right, he'll be fine," With a haunted look in his eyes, Akira kept talking to himself like a madman, " Isn't that right? Doctor," Turning around to face the young doctor, he asked with shaking voice, his body shivered with fear.

" He only want some more time to recover, that's all," Knowing that both visitors feared for the worst, Sukawara tried to cheer them up, " He'll be alright," he promised, " Now, please, excuse-me," He bowed a little before leaving the two nervous wrecks alone by themselves.

" Touya-kun, are you alright?" Hikaru's mother asked softly.

" Shindou-san, I'm..I'm sorry," the gloomy boy said with tears in his blue blue eyes._ It's my entire fault! He only wants to talk but I …but I...I almost kill him! If anything happens to him, God, I don't want to think about it!_

Looking at the miserable boy before her, Mitsuko sighed heavily. If she attacked him now, nobody would blame her for that, they would understand. She had every right to be angry at him for what happened to her beloved baby. However, if Hikaru inherited his impatience and his loud offensive talk from his father, he surely inherited his mother's kindness. Mitsuko wasn't mad at Akira, on the contrary, she felt sorry for him, " It's an accident, don't blame yourself," _He looks even worse than me._

" **But I'm the one to be blamed!**" Akira burst out uncontrollably, " He…He only wanted to talk but I…I pushed…then..then he fell…that motorcycle…he flied into the air and…" With both hand on his temples, he trembled as the accident repeated in his mind. _He just lay there... didn't say anything… just lay there… _

" **Stop it! Touya-kun!** **Stop it**!" the scared mother yelled, she didn't want to hear this. Besides, Akira really freaked her out. Grasping his shoulders, she squeezed them and shouted to his face, " **It's not your fault**!"

" But I…but I…" the reserved boy stammered, he was taken aback by the sudden action.

" Hikaru would say the same," She said serenely, " He won't **_never ever_** blame you,"

Letting himself fall onto a long soft sofa beside his friend's bed, Akira sat down, his face showed no sign of hope. _God, please, I'm begging you, Don't take Shindou away, not him._

"………….." Mitsuko herself didn't know what else to do but waiting so she sat next to Akira and prayed for her son.

Hikaru ,who saw it all since the beginning, hesitantly moved toward to the bed to take a better look at his empty body. He tilted his head down to look at himself who was lying on the patient bed sleeping peacefully as if he wouldn't ever wake up again.

" What're you waiting for?" Nabeshima spoke sharply, " Return into your body,"

"……….."

" Hikaru-chan, hurry up," Yuzuko urged.

"…….No," Hikaru declared firmly.

* * *

**Dragonshadow :** Hi! Long time no seen, ne :)

**xiar :** Now, he refuses to return into his body! What's next?

**Giftfrombelow:** As I used to say in my " He is back", Akira is the only child so he didn't get used to Sharing, especially sharing Hikaru.

**Kathy :**_" you have never kill him, so I'm not sure"_ Hey! What does it mean?

**Goldenrat :** Hi, Nice to meet you...or rather see your review, Thank you :)

**Firehedgehog : **Yes, sir!

**Kagomegirl : **Yeah! I love Ogata. ( The proof of my love to him is my" Finding Seiji " )


	15. A threat? A deal?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

* * *

**Chapter 14: A threat? A deal? **

" **What?**"The GSG employees cried out in shock.

" I said No," Hikaru repeated seriously.

" **_What?_** What did you just say?" Nabeshima yelled angrily, " Do you have **_any idea_** what you're saying?"

" Yes, I know what it means," the two-tone haired ghost confirmed determinedly. _Hell yeah, I do know._

" **Are you trying to kill yourself?**" the older man shouted furiously, " **Get back into your body NOW!**"

" This is not funny at all, Hikaru-chan," Yuzuko spoke solemnly, " You only have 40 minutes left, if you don't return into your body now, you'll die," she explained clearly.

" 40 minutes, huh?" the young boy gently scratched his chin thoughtfully, " That's plenty enough,"

" Enough for what? What are you planning to do, Hikaru-chan," She questioned with deep concern.

" Nabeshima-san," Approaching the black-haired guy, Hikaru faced his boss, " Please, take me to Sai,"

" **_What?_**" Both GSG agents exclaimed.

" Please, take me to wherever he is," the Go lover boy said calmly, " I want to see him,"

" I can't," he steadily stared at his junior, " I **_won't_**,"

" You did promise me to take me to him when the time comes," Hikaru reminded him.

" But your time hasn't come yet!" Nabeshima strongly protested.

" Well, my soul isn't in my body. Today is the perfect day!" the blond retorted, " If today isn't the day, then when will it be?" _I don't want to wait anymore! This is the only chance, I have!_

" That doesn't count!" theboss shouted back, " You're still alive!"

" Not for long," Hikaru said carelessly.

" **You!**"

" I won't return into my body, unless I meet Sai," he declared boldly.

Freezing in shock, Nabeshima uttered silently in horror, "You're insane, you're completely insane, You wouldn't dare…"

" **_Watch_** _**me**_," the boy challenged, " The clock is ticking, Boss," _I'm on the edge of life and death now. I've nothing to lose._

" Is that a threat?"

" According to my dictionary, it's called ' _**A deal'**_,"

" Stop it! Both of you!" Yuzuko couldn't take it anymore, She like them both, it hurt to see someone she loved fighting against each other." Hikaru-chan, Do you know why Sai didn't say a word to you before he disappeared? Well, it's because he couldn't, he suddenly saw the light so he just…left,"

_So he did see the light then. That's great! He deserved it more than anyone._

Yuzuko continued talking at high speed, " I don't know what his wish was but whatever it was, it finally came true, that's why he saw the light,"

" And that's **_exactly_** why you can't meet him," Nabeshima added, " Even if you two actually meet then what? What will happen to Sai after you leave him to return to your world? What if he becomes depressed or something worse?"

" Nabeshima-san is right, Hikaru-chan," the short girl took his side, " Sai's completed wish will turn into an uncompleted one. The balance of the universe will collapse, only God knows what will happen next. Now be a good boy and get inside your body as Nabeshima-san told you," she begged.

…………

…………

" …..No," Not changing his mind, Hikaru still insisted.

" **_What?_** What's wrong with you?" Nabeshima exploded wildly, " Which part that you don't understand? He belongs there, you belong here. He can't meet you, you can't meet him so you have no choice but return into your body and move on. **End the story!**" _God!_ _He's so stupid..and stubborn too!_

" **You don't have to let us meet each other then!**" the recently ghost bargained, " I only want to see his face, to make sure that he's fine,"

" But.. how?"

" I'll hide behind the tree, behind the bush, I'll disguise myself," he spoke rapidly, " Or I'll be at somewhere far far away watching him through a telescope!"

" ………."

" Please!"

"………."

" Nabeshima-san!" he pleaded, " Yuzuko-chan!"

_I can't believe I'm doing this._" …You'll do whatever it takes, right?" the long-haired man asked quietly yet gravely.

" Nabeshima-san!" Yuzuko cried, " Are you…" _Are you sure?_

" Yes," With his intense eyes that he preserved for a game against his greatest rival only, Hikaru nodded. _I'll do anything, if it means I can see his face once again…_

" Promise me, promise me to do **_exactly _**what I tell you," the black-haired boss demanded. _If Chief knows about this…I don't wanna think about it._

" Yes, I promise," Looking straight into the other man's eyes, Hikaru gave him his words, " I'll do anything as you tell me to,"

"…………" Sighing in defeat, Nabeshima started his bike engine again.

* * *

On the way to Heaven, Milky Way 

The three of them got on the Harley again, this time they proceeded to Polaris, where the ghosts lived peacefully ever after, where human called " Heaven".

As they flied higher…higher…and higher, everything got smaller…smaller…and smaller , everything; houses, cities, the island, oceans and the world.

Glittering brightly in the infinite darkness, covered by white illuminating sand into long distance, the Milky Way looked so brilliant. Hikaru wondered where this never-ending road would lead him to, he felt as if he was a child who tried to reach the end of the rainbow.

" Beautiful isn't it?" Nabeshima spoke proudly, " Riding the clients along this road is my favorite time, Ah…Here we are," he uttered.

Suddenly, an unexpected luminous light shined, it was so bright…too bright. Hikaru had to turn away and cover his close eyes with his hand. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the middle of a very busy noisy business area, along with both of his supervisors.

Blinking a few times in surprise, he looked around and scanned the buildings around him. _Curry house, Garage, Hair Salon, Mobile phone shop, Game center, and GSG Prep School? _" What the…" He frowned. _This is heaven? Isn't it supposed to be the place where the spirits rest in peace? This place is not difference from down there! The worst thing is they don't have any ramen house here! _

Knowing what the boy might think, the older guy spoke out, " These facilities are for us, Ghosts with job,"

" Ghosts with job?" Hikaru raised his questioning eyebrows, " Then, on the other way round, there must be ghosts without job," he noted. _Does it mean that unemployed ghosts are banished to a poor neighborhood? Damn it! What about Sai? Go is the only thing that silly ghost knows! He can't survive in a business world like this! Or maybe he runs a Go school? _

" Nice job! Hikaru-chan," Nabeshima complimented, " You see, only those who see the light and get here by themselves can be the agents,"

" After they pass the exam, of course," Smiling proudly, Yuzuko added. She and her partner also passed the exam with high scores…very high.

" Ah, that's what the Prep school is for, isn't it?" the blond guessed. _Not only they have to work, they have to go to the Prep school too? Man, this is Hell!_

" Yes, that's correct," the girl answered cheerfully, " It's where we learn how to use magic,"

_Now it sounds like Harry Potter. _Hikaru laughed inaudibly.

" The normal ghost live in the other area," his leader reported, " Here, we are," he stopped walking. Stretching out his arm, he announced virtuously, " Lady and gentleman, Welcome to the GSG Headquarters," he stepped aside so that the bleached bangs boy could see the command center.

Titling his head up, Hikaru looked up to the building in front of him. It was a typical building, just a simple tall white building. _This is it? The GSG Headquarters? The control center of GSG, the one and only organization that is responsible for everything concerning the dead? This is it? But it's so... plain._

Not wanting to be noticed, they hurriedly went inside the building, they eventually manage to sneak into a changing room.

* * *

In a locker room,

" Here, wear this suit," Nabeshima handed Hikaru his pink bunny mascot costume.

" **_What?_**"

" Instead of hiding behind the tree, you can get close to him without exposing you identity, if you wear **_this,_**" he gave the bleached bangs boy a fishy smirk, " Isn't that great?"

" Yes, but," _A bunny? Me? _Hikaru looked at the costume in disgust. _A pink bunny? A Shocking-pink bunny!_

" You'll do anything, you said it yourself, remember?" Nabeshima quoted him, " Pay back time," he grinned satisfactorily.

_Sai, I'll do this for your sake!_ " Fine!" the displeased boy accepted the pink costume from his boss before he reluctantly changed his clothes.

After he finished, Nabeshima asked him, " Are you ready?"

_God! It's so hot! I can't breathe, I can't move either! If I die, it's because of this stupid bunny suit!_ Though he hated all those discomforts, Hikaru replied, " Yes, Ouch!" he cried as the black-haired man hit his head, " What's that for? It hurts!"

" From now on, don't talk, don't speak, don't say a word," Nabeshima ordered, he broke the rule and risked his career for this boy, if anyone found out…. " Not even a **_single_** word, Do you understand?"

" Y…," Hikaru cut off himself and nodded instead.

" Good!" the older man said.

Out of no where, a door simply appeared by his side, he opened it, " You've 15 minutes, **_only 15 minutes_**, then you have to come back," he commanded sharply," Hurry up, now, Go," he pushed the bunny to the door.

_Sai…Here I come._ Hikaru said in his thought before he walked through that door to the unknown world, the world of the dead.

* * *

**Dragonshadows :** _"i really thought Hikaru was dead"_ You know me, I like to trick my readers :P

**xiar :** _"you did good with Akira" _Thank you, Torturing Akira is my hobby :) Man, I think Mitsuko really hates me now 'coz this is the 2nd time I put her only son into coma!

**Kathy :** _"you love hikaru too much to have him leave this world" _HAha, Just like **xiar **used to tell my once, " Violence is passion" !

**GoldenRat : **Wait and see :)

**Firehegdehog :** Yes, My lady :)


	16. Today is the day

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hikaru no Go or Omukae Desu or Spirited away.

"Blahblahblah" : character's normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

/ Blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 15: Today is the day**

Hikaru found himself surrounded by a field, a breathtaking beautiful green field. The gently wind breezed, carrying the scent of wild flowers.

_This is what we're talking about! Yeah, this is the way Heaven should be! Sai is here…somewhere. I gotta find him!_ Looking around, he quickly cast his eyes in order to find his beloved ghost. _Sai! Where are you?_

" Bunny!"

" Bunny!"

_Eh?_ Without noticing, there was a girl standing on his left and a boy on his right. Both of them shared the same green eyes and orange hair. _Where're they from? They just…pop out from no where like a ghost! Wait, who am I kidding, they are ghosts!...Hmm,They look so similar.. they must be related…brother and sister, maybe._

" So soft!" said the boy on the right.

" So cute!" said the girl on the left.

" Ne, Ryoko, what's on your mind?" the boy asked light-heartedly.

The girl grinned back widely, " The same thing as yours, brother,"

" **Let's to take him to Sensei**!" The duet said in unison.

_What? Wait! I can't! I don't have time for this! I gotta find Sai! I've only 15 minutes! Hey! Let go of me! Stop it!_ Since he couldn't say it out loud, Hikaru mentally protested as the duo pulled him leading him to somewhere. He tried to shake them off but they caught his fluffy arms very tight. Besides, children's enthusiasm was unbelievable powerful, they easily dragged the clumsy bunny along with them._ No! Where are you taking me to! I gotta find Sai! _Facing a difficulty in walking because he didn't get used to this big and heavy costume, he couldn't move the way he wanted.

" Sensei..ei," both little students shouted once they saw their Sensei.

There he was, under a large Maple tree, a gorgeous man in a tall black hat and a white Traditional Japanese garment was sitting in the shade of the tall tree. It was him, the ghost Hikaru was looking for, the ghost who taught him the game and introduced him to the world of Go, the ghost who was like a brother to him, it was him, Sai, his ghost.

" Ryoma, Ryoko," Sai greeted his students with his usual sweet smile, " I see you bring a friend with you today,"

" Yes, Sensei," the duet precisely nodded in the same time.

" Can he join us?" Ryoma asked.

" Please, Sensei, let him join us," Ryoko begged, " Pleaseeee,"

" Of course, why not? The more the merrier," the Sensei invited the strange guest to take a seat, " Would you like to join us?"

Hikaru just…froze there, he even forgot to blink. When Nabeshima had ordered him not to say a single word, he wondered if he was able to do that. If he met Sai, he might forget the order and burst into tears revealing his identity.

Even so, when he _**actually**_ met Sai, he just…stood there, paralyzed by the greatest yearning.

_He doesn't change a bit! He looks exactly the same like the day he left. _He kept staring at that familiar figure. _His eyes, his deep blue eyes, his silky long purple hair…He's still the same just like the way I remember._

" Well?" Sai's captivated voice woke him.

_Yes…No, I can't say it._ Therefore, the poor bunny nodded instead.

Since the duet had already taken the seats opposite their Sensei, Hikaru sat by Sai's side. He watched every move his dearest friend made, the way he gracefully held the stone, the way he smoothly placed the stone on the Goban, the way he pointed the bad move with his elegant fan, the way he talked, the way he smiled, the way he laughed. He watched all those moves without blinking. _Even his voice doesn't change, it's still the very same bewitching voice._

While the children were trying to solve the simple Go problem that Sai had set, the blue-eyed ghost spoke up.

" These kids are very talented but their Sempai is even more gifted," Smiling softly, Sai looked at the stones on the Goban, " He's truly blessed,"

" Hey, we go again," Ryoma song.

" Deal it with, brother," Ryoko said, " When Sensei starts talking about Sempai, there's no way to stop him,"

"……….." The pink bunny remained silent. _Sai_

Looking up, Sai went on, he was now in his own world, " His name is Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru. He's not only my student but also my friend…No, that's not right. He's my… my everything, my student, my successor, my best friend and my little brother,"

"……..." _Sai._

Gazing at somewhere far faraway…as far as the eyes could see , the stunning man went into a long monologue, " Meeting him is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Those years are the best years of my life,"

"………" _Me too, Sai. Me too._

" Leaving him is the hardest thing…but I had to. My time is over, my work is done. I know he understands, after all he's a smart kid," Sai said optimistically.

"………" _Actually, I don't get it, Sai, why did you have to leave? Why?_

" Besides, it's not that I **_actually_** leave him," the Heian ghost noted. " I'm always be with him, in his Go. Although I'm dead, a part of me is still alive in his Go,"

"………" _That's what I think Sai, you're still with me, in my Go, in my heart too._

" That's right! I'll always be with him," The purple-haired ghost reassured himself, " We'll be together forever, as long as he plays the game,"

"………" _That's right, Sai. That's why I keep playing the game._

" I wonder how he's doing nowadays. Long ago, I met a young man, he told me that he had met Hikaru. It seems that he becomes some kind of mediums to help those wandering ghosts who can't see the light,"

"………." _A young man? Who is he?_

Turning to face the bunny, Sai confessed, " Telling you the truth, I'm not surprised at all. He's a good boy…Well, a loud-mouthed but kind boy," he chuckled softly, " Always cares about other people rather than himself…always cares about me," Feeling guilty, he lowered his voice, " Hearing that he's helping those poor ghosts like that…,"

"………." _Me? Kind? No, Sai, I'm the most selfish person in the world. I should have let you play all games. I'm so selfish, so foolish! _

" God, I'm so proud of him, I miss him, I miss him everyday, I want him to be here with me," Tilting his head up, Sai closed his eyes. How wonderful life would be if Hikaru was here with him?

"………." _I'm here, Sai! I'm right here!_

" But…there's no need to hurry, right? One day, someday his time finally comes then we can be together again. And this time, no one can separate us apart, no one" He uttered in serious tones.

"………." _But!_

" We'll be together forever, playing Go together for eternity, therefore, there's no need to rush,"

"……….." _But!_

" Bunny! Bunny!" two little kids shouted in excitement, " There's another one there on the hill!"

* * *

Hikaru quickly turned around, he knew who that bunny actually was. _Nabeshima-san! It's time? I've to go now?...I've to leave Sai now? But, Sai. _He turned back to Sai, he hastily reached out to embrace his precious ghost._ Sai, Sai, I…I…_

Funny that this was the very first time that Hikaru had ever hugged Sai. When they had been together, he couldn't hug Sai, he couldn't even touch the ghost. Now, when he could actually hold him in his arms, it turned out to be a goodbye hug. _Sai…I…I want to be here…with you, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna be apart from you…not again!_

_I'm always be with him, in his Go…_

_A part of me still alive in his Go…_

_We'll be together forever, as long as he plays the game…_

_There's no need to hurry…_

_I'm so proud of him… Proud of him…proud of him…_

_What will you say if you know that I kill myself just to be with you? You must be very disappointed, right?_

" Err…" The confused ghost stayed still, he didn't know how to react in this situation. Well, it was not everyday that a Go maniac ghost from Heian period got a bear hug from a pink bunny, right?

_You have a peaceful life here. That's all I ever want…your happiness…I don't wanna let you go, Sai. I really don't want to but…_

Hikaru let go of his beloved teacher at last. _I have to._ He mildly fingered Sai's smooth cheek. _Take care, Sai, and wait for me…I'll come back, I promise._

It was hard for the blond but finally he reluctantly rose. He looked at his dearly loved ghost for the last time. _Man, this is hard, now I know how he felt._ Closing his eyes, he took a very deep breath before turning back, leaving his dearest friend behind.

_I'll live on, Sai._

_I'll make you proud, Sai, I swear. _Walking away from the Maple tree, he promised quietly. _I guess we're even now. You left me, I leave you.

* * *

_

" I thought that you wouldn't come back," Another bunny said when he eventually made it to the hill.

"………………"

From nowhere, the very same door emerged by his side, " It'll lead you to your world, to where you belong,"

Slowly turning the doorknob, Hikaru made a silent oath to himself. _I'll live for him too, I'll live for both of us. I can't die yet, I have to go back! _Eyes burned with determination, he was about to take his first step in then…

" You don't have to worry about him, he doesn't have to wait that long," said the mysterious bunny, " One day up here is equal to one year down there,"

"………………" _Really?_ Turning to face the other bunny, Hikaru looked at him in surprise.

" Just talking to myself," Whistling, the taller bunny turned away. It was another secret that he shouldn't have told the living.

Inside the bunny costume, the blond smiled kindheartedly and gratefully said, " Thank you," Then he walked through the same door, leaving the other bunny alone in heaven.

"…………." Taking off the bunny head, Nabeshima felt his cheeks flushed pink, " Baka! Told you not to talk,"

…………….

…………….

" Who is that bunny?" wondered, Sai. _He seems so familiar.

* * *

_

Kaburagi Hospital, room 612

" Umm," Moving uncomfortably, the sick boy murmured, " Umm,"

" He's waking up!" Akira exclaimed with delight, " **Shindou-san! Shindou is waking** **up!**" _You finally wake up! You're alright now, right? Shindou. _

Promptly rising, Mitsuko almost dashed to her son's bed, "** Hikaru! Hikaru!**"

" Umm," At long last, Hikaru opened his sleepy eyes, " Mom? Touya?" Everything was a blur to him. _I'm back? _

" My Goodness! You wake up!" _Thank you, God, thank you._ The nervous mother said in tears but they were tears of happiness, " How are feeling? Dear," She ran his fingers through his golden bangs, " I'd better call Doctor Sukawara, Don't worry, Hikaru, I'll be back in a minute!" She guaranteed her son before turning to Akira who was close to tears, " Touya-kun, Please, Take care of him,"

Smiling genially, the happy 3-Dans nodded.

Then Mitsuko left the room leaving the two best friends by themselves.

……….

………..

" Shindou, I…" Akira spoke up first. _I'm sorry._

" Ne, Touya, Tell me one thing," Hikaru interrupted, " Do you believe in ghosts?"

**End

* * *

**

**A/N** : Thank you! Thank you for the past 16 days! Finally it ends! So? Do you like it? As I told you, in the beginning, I mean in the **_very_** beginning, I intended to write about Hikaru, Haku and the ghosts, but when I thought of Akira…Well, it ends up like this.

I also wanna thank **Kari, **long ago I used to ask you guys to help me name the characters, Remember? Well, the ghosts' names, the hospital's name and the doctor's name are from **Kari.** So Thank you, **Kari**, even though you didn't read this fic :(

**P.S**. : To my surprise, Finding Seiji got 11 fav! While Yongha go 8! What does it mean? It means that my readers like a pedophile?

I'm working on a new fic, the draft is completed about10 percent now. - -"

**Dragonshadows :** _"keep up the cliffhangers"_ I remembered a reader called me like that once :) What about the ending? Like it?

**Giftfrombelow :** 15 minutes is long enough for monoloquing :)

**xiar :** _"when is it going to be the actual killing ur 3 fics?"_ I feel like I'm some kind of serial-killer, Hahaha. Well, about the next fic, no blood, no injury :)

**Firehedeghog :** Haha


End file.
